Broken
by Twilightluver521711
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella, so she stays with her bff rose for a while. Bella&Edward have a son, Anthony. Can Bella and Edward look passed their hurt, and problems to make it a good environment for their son. What will Edward do to get Bella to forgive give him? R&R! ExB RxEm AxJ
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Okay, this is KIND OF IMPORTANT! So I'd appreciate if you read this. Thank you. This chapter of the story is the beginning of the story, but I will not be updating this for quite a while. I had the perfect idea in my head and wanted to write it before it disappeared so here it is. If I really had so many people like it then maybe I'll update, but probably not. Sorry, but please enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Isabella swan was a simple girl. She always appreciated the little things in life. She didn't take things for granted, or ask for much. That's why when Edward bought her a golden charm bracelet for her birthday she freaked! It was too much…too much money, too much gold, too much for her liking. She'd appreciate a couple of paperclips on a string for all she cared. As long as if came from the heart, she was happy.<p>

Of course, she loved having nice things. But she felt that she didn't deserve them unless she paid for them with her own money that she worked hard for. That's why she felt that she doesn't deserve the wedding ring on her finger. Of course it was wonderful! Did she want to wear Elizabeth's ring on her finger? Of course. Does she want to marry Edward? Definitely. But…she's not worthy of it. Or, at least to Bella she isn't.

This wedding ring is so important to Edward. It was his birth mother's wedding ring. She gave it to Edward before she passed away. She told him to give it to the one special girl that he was going to spend his life with. And he did just that.

Edward and Isabella met when they were young. Young Isabella was the new student to Forks Elementary. Edward was quite popular. He was that one little kid that everybody adored. Everybody on the playground wanted to be him, and every girl wanted to be with him.

He was spending his recess chatting up Lauren Mallory on the jungle gym, and that's when he saw _her. _His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened as he watched an angle walk onto the playground with nothing but a book in her hands. Edward couldn't quite read the title, but he can tell that she had a great choice in books.

He watched her carefully as she started walking while looking at her feet. Edward acted interested in what Lauren was saying, but honestly…he wasn't even listening. He just watched her as she walked towards a group of kids. Edward froze.

It was the "group." The one "group" that nobody liked. In that group was Mike Newton, the flirt. Tyler Crowley, the jerk, and Eric Yorkie, the nerd. Every group needs a cocky nerd right?

"Uh, Lauren. That's real interesting but…I need to go to the bathroom. I drank too much juice at snack time." Edward explained to her. Lauren just smiled at him with her big blue eyes, nodding her head.

"Oh, okay Eddie. I'll wait for you to come back." She said cheery, and Edward just nodded as he jumped down from the top, and landed on his feet safely. He took a deep breath as looked once again, and growled. Mike had his hands all over her!

Meanwhile young Isabella was frightened. The blonde one with the baby face kept touching her, no matter how many times she begged him to stop. The one with the glasses stole her book, and started taunting her for it. Tears began to form in her eyes as the boys pushed her back and forth laughing at her.

"Please, stop it." she begged as they kept pushing her roughly. Isabella then lost her balance and fell on the ground, getting her knew shirt her mom had bought her dirty. They just laughed and walked away as Isabella began crying. She looked at her hands, and had found that they were all cut up. She winced in pain as she slowly stood up.

She wiped her hands on her pants as she looked around for her book. Her heart broke in two when she saw the remains of her book in the mud beside her. She didn't bother picking it up. It was probably unreadable anyways. She slowly began walking as she felt a cold hand on her left slowly. She jumped and slightly began freaking out.

"Hey, hey! I'm not going to hurt you." an angel spoke to her. She quickly turned around, just to become face to face with a goddess. She froze as she stared into those bright green orbs.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. What's yours?" Edward asked sweetly with a small smile as he watched her closely. She just stared at him.

"Look, I don't have any money, and I promise not to embarrass you…can I-…. can you please just leave me alone?" she begged, and Edward's heart broke in two. She was afraid.

"Look, I'm sorry of mike and them did to you. It was messed up, they were jerks. Please. Will you at least tell me your name?" Edward asked one last time before he sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to budge.

"Sorry I bothered you." Edward told her before turning on his heel and walking off. She was afraid of him!

"_Bella!" _Edward heard from behind him, causing him to stop. He looked at the angel with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"Bella. My name is Bella," she said quietly with a slight smile. Edward's eyes brightened as his smile grew.

"Bella. Beautiful name." He complimented before turning on his heel and walking away.

Bella and Edward became great friends after that. Mike never picked on her again…especially when Edward was around.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Bella paced in her bedroom as tears streamed down her face slowly. Her hair was a mess, and her head hurt. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe that her Edward would do that to her!

Bella's hands balled into fist as she screamed at the ceiling. She gripped her hair tightly, and tugged on it. She didn't notice the pain it had caused her. Her mind was too busy wandering.

She walked over to the nightstand next to the bed. She looked at the picture that Edward had taken of them on their anniversary. Bella was too busy laughing as Edward was tickling her in the photo. Bella gave a wobbly smile as she picked up the picture frame and sniffled.

"What happened to us Edward?" Bella whispered painfully as she fisted the edge of the frame. She gritted her teeth tightly as she turned on her heel and chucked the frame against the bedroom door hardly. The glass shattered at the useless frame fell to the floor.

Bella fell to her knees sobbing. Why Edward? Why would you do this!

The phone rang. Bella jumped as her head shot up. She just sat there, staring at the phone debating if she should answer it or not.

Bella then took a deep breath, and stood to her feet. She slowly, and carefully walked towards the phone, and picked it up with a shaky hand.

"H-h-hello?" Bella stuttered as she sniffled.

"_Bella? _It's Edward. Oh god, I've missed you beautiful." Tears formed in Bella's eyes as she heard the sound of Edward's voice.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Bella sniffled.

"You're crying? God baby. Don't cry. If you cry, I'm going to cry and you know I'm not good with tears. Please honey, don't cry." Edward begged as Bella sobbed into the phone.

"Isabella. Who did this? Who made you cry? I'll kill them!" Edward sounded angry.

"D-don't." Bella whispered, and Edward growled.

"Well, why the hell not? They made you cry! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Edward demanded, and Bella took a deep breath.

"Because…suicide is a sick, and terrible thing to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Lauren Mallory

**Broken**

**Chapter 2:**

**Lauren Mallory.**

Bella's P.O.V

I grabbed at the ends of my hair tightly. My knuckles began to turn white. I clenched my teeth tightly as I let out a scream. The tears were now streaming down my cheeks quickly as I pulled my hair. The pain in my skull didn't bother me.

My eyes slowly opened and I began staring at the bedroom wall. My eyes were drooping. I was getting tired_. No!_ You _can't_ fall asleep. If Edward comes home early, he would never let you leave. This is your opportunity. Common Bella! Be strong!

"Shut up." I mumbled to myself as I got on all fours. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I got up on my knee. I groaned.

I was now one both feet, and my head was pounding. _God. _

I groaned as I walked over to my dress, and held onto the edge. I gripped it tightly so I wouldn't lose my balance and fall over. I tried keeping my mind on the important things like packing, or getting revenge. But I couldn't! My mind was too busy thinking about…_her. _

I can't believe that out of _all _people. He chose _her. _She was _so _different from me.

I guess I should have known from the sudden changes in appearance, and personality. Lately he hasn't touched me, talked to me, or even _looked _at me for that matter.

_Fuck! _I'm so screwed. How am supposed to get _Edward Cullen _back from Lauren Mallory?

As much as I hate to admit, I guess it's time for me to face the facts.

My name is Isabella Swan, and my husband belongs to another woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Figured it out yet? I updated 'cause you asked. Now, at least you could do is review. ;D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Done

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Done**

Bella's P.O.V

* * *

><p>I quickly wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand. I pushed all my weight down on my clothes, trying to make it all fit in my luggage bag. I pulled the zip tightly, and nearly fell down trying to zip it up. I groaned as gripped the ends of my hair tightly.<p>

The tears were flowing once again, and my nose began to run. I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. I looked at the clock. _Shit! _Edward's going to be home soon.

I quickly got my bags together, and jumped when I heard the front door slam. _Edward. _

My eyes widened, and I quickly grabbed my purse off the dresser, and pulled my bag off the bed. Edward was already in the room by the time I was at the door.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. It pained me to look at him. I bit my lip as the tears began to form in my eyes once again.

"_Bella, _where are you going? What's wrong.?" He asked worriedly, and I just turned away. Edward groaned.

"Bella, come out with it! what's wrong. You've been avoiding me all week, you've been like a _fucking _zombie!" he said pissed off, and I turned towards him with tears down my face. His angry turned into…what was that? _worry? Anger? Guilt maybe?_

"E-E-Edward. I-I-I…" I trailed off, and he walked up to me, grabbing both of my hands looking me in the eyes.

"Yes love? What is it?" he asked worriedly.

I pulled my hands away as I walked over to the dresser, looking at our wedding picture I had put back. I swallowed the lump in my throat as pulled my wedding ring off. I took a deep breath.

"I can't do this anymore." I said as I let a few tears fall. I set the ring of the dresser. I looked up at Edward and he look like he had seen ghost.

_Was this what he wanted?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update, but my laptop broke down. I'll update tomorrow. Promise. Review. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Leaving**

* * *

><p>Edward froze as he heard those five little words come out of his wife's mouth. She was done! Edward knew this day would come, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. What puzzled Edward was why? Why was she doing this? Did she fall out of love?<p>

"Bella…What are you saying?" Edward got through his clenched teeth as he held in the tears. Wait, tears? Edward Cullen doesn't cry.

"I'm saying that I. can't. Do. This. Anymore! God Edward! You're so clueless! Do you know how much it hurts to know _my _husband loves somebody, other than me, and his son! Huh Edward?" Bella shouted, and Edward swallowed his spit hard.

"Bella…honey, please calm down, I think you're over reacting." Edward said calmly as he grabbed Bella's wrists gently. Bella clenched her teeth hard. She just lost it.

"Over reacting? OVER REACTING? I'm not over reacting Edward. You have no idea how much it hurts waking up every morning just to see that your already gone, and off to see your…_whore. NO FUCKING IDEA! Be_lla gritted as she pulled her wrists out of Edward's grasp roughly. . Edward's heart stung at those words, and the tears started to become harder to hold in.

"Anthony misses you. He talks about how your never around, and he wants it to go back to how it use to be. Where you rushed home from work every night just to eat dinner we us. Where you read him a bedtime story every night before he went to bed. Where you…k-k-ki-issed me every morning, and told me h-how b-b-beautiful I was." She whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Edward tried holding her, making her relax, but she pulled away.

"Don't! Just don't Edward."  
>"B-Bella…" Edward whispered as a tear slipped. He quickly wiped it away before Bella saw. He didn't want her to see him cry. But she did.<p>

"I don't get why _you're _crying. I mean…you got what you wanted. Right? A blonde bimbo to satisfy your every need, and flaunt her fake boobs everyday." She trailed on, and Edward shook his head.

"No, Bella." He started, but was cut off.

"Is that why Edward? Why you did what you did…cheat on me. Is it because my boobs aren't big enough, or that I don't have time to give you head every second of everyday because I'm too busy taking care of _our_ child, while your busy with some _bitch?" _Bella shouted, and Edward's heart clenched when she said "our." Preferring that Anthony was still his.

"Bella…that's nothing at all I wanted." Edward whispered, as she tried holding Bella against his chest. He was surprised that she didn't pull away.

"Then why Edward? If you didn't want to be with her, then why cheat? I don't understand what went wrong! I thought I was the perfect wife…the perfect mom…. but I guess I was wrong." Bella said sadly, and Edward sniffled.

"Trust me, you were…you _are. _Bella, I love you with all my heart. Trust me when I say that." Edward whispered.

"Then why cheat?" Bella whispered as she sobbed into his chest. She clenched his shirt with her hands.

"I wasn't thinking, I guess." He whispered, and Bella pushed him away roughly, causing him to almost trip, and fall down. He quickly caught himself before he fell.

"Wasn't thinking? Are you _fucking _kidding me right now? What do you mean you weren't thinking Edward?" Bella asked. Edward shrugged.

"So you're telling me while she gave you head, that nothing went through your mind? When you bent her over _my_ bed, and fucked her until she couldn't walk, you weren't thinking of anything. At all? In this _whole _world? So, you weren't thinking about me? Your _wife?" _Bella asked painfully, and Edward just stood there. Emotionless like a zombie. Bella's hands balled him to fist as she spun on her heel and punch the wall. Leaving a hole.

Edward's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

Bella then grabbed her suitcase she had packed, and picked it up roughly. She looked at Edward, and grabbed her wedding ring of the table. She walked up to Edward, and set it into his palm gently.

"Here…give it to Lauren. I know she'll like it." Bella said painfully as she tried making her escape. But Edward grabbed her wrist.

"Bella…please don't do this." He begged, and Bella sighed sadly.

" I didn't…you did." She whispered painfully before turning around, and walking out of Edward's life.

* * *

><strong>Like it? Review please. XOXO.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Hurt**

* * *

><p>Bella laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her heart couldn't have hurt any worse than it did at the moment. She felt like somebody grabbed her heart, twisted it, and ripped it out slowly. That's how much it hurt.<p>

She missed Edward. She missed him more, and more every minute of everyday. Her heart stung, and her eyes watered as she breathed in the scent of her sweater. It still smelt like the house she used to love walking into. The house Edward, and Bella's son grew up for the past five years.

It pained Bella to look at her song everyday. He looked so much like Edward that it felt like he was still around. Anthony had short and choppy bronze hair that completed his emerald green eyes perfectly. He had Bella's nose, but Edward's smirk. Anthony also had dimples, which Bella thought he got from his Uncle Emmett.

Emmett was Bella's older brother. He was twenty-seven, tall, lean, clean cut, and masculine. His forearms were bigger than Bella's torso, that's how buff he was.

Emmett also had dark brown eyes, and very pale skin. He didn't quite have Bella's nose though. Bella got her nose from their mother Renée, while Emmett got his nose from their father Charlie. Emmett had Bella's smile, but deep and adorable dimples…unlike Bella.

Bella sighed as she finally arose from her bed after two hours. She grabbed the soft pink blanket off her bed, and wrapped it around her shoulders. She sniffled as she walked into the living room, greeted from the sounds of Spongebob. Anthony's favorite cartoon.

Bella's heart pounded as she looked at her son. He was still in his Pjs, sitting on the couch in front of the TV. His leg was bent up, and his chin was resting on his knee with his arms wrapped around himself. Bella smiled as she sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms, and kissing him on the head gently.

"Good Morning little man." she greeted, and Anthony groaned.

"Mommy! Your donna give me _cooties." _Anthony complained, and Bella chuckled.

"Anthony, mommies don't count. Only _girls _can give you "cooties." I'm a _mom. _So you have nothing to worry about." Bella explained while kissing him all over the face, Anthony giggled as she pulled away from this mother.

"Oh, I get it." he justified, and Bella nodded.

"Good. So, what'cha want for breakfast lovebug?" Bella asked sweetly, arising from the couch and walking into the kitchen. Bella left her blanket on the couch, slightly wrapped around Anthony.

"Uh…I dunno what dis called, mommy." Anthony explained from the living room, and Bella chuckled.

"Well…can you describe it for me pumpkin?" Bella asked sweetly, and Anthony thought about it for a second.

"Uh…it was bwead, wit serup, and butter." Anthony's sweet voice explained, and Bella giggled.

"You mean French toast?" she asked, and Anthony's face lit up.

"Yeah, dat!" he shouted happily, and Bella nodded as she grabbed eggs, bread, butter, and maple syrup. She then began making the French toast as she heard the front door open, and a cheerful voice.

"Oh, there's my favorite superhero! What'cha up to Batman?" rose said enthusiastically, and I chuckled. Rose was always so great with Anthony.

Rose was one of my best friends. We met in college. She was in my literature class. She wasn't too good, and offered to tutor her. After that we were instant friends!

Rose was beautiful compared to me though. She had beautiful, long blonde hair that flowed down to her hips. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and her lips were full and pink. She had a beauty mark right above her top lip as well. She had an hourglass figure, and a nice tan body. I'd kill to be her.

"Watching BongeBob." Anthony replied with his slight baby talk. It was so adorable.

"Spongebob? No way! That's my favorite show!" rose explained, and Anthony giggled. Rose then noticed me in the kitchen, and whispered something to Anthony. He then nodded as she made her way towards me.

"Hey bells." She said quietly, and I nodded.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked sweetly, and she shrugged.

"It was okay I guess, except we got this new girls, and she's amazing! Her name is Alice, and she designs all sorts of things like dresses, shoes, handbags…even swim suits!" rose gushed, and I smiled. Rose was a fashion designer.

"That sounds amazing." I complimented, and she nodded.

"Yeah, and I might even invite her over sometime. You okay with that?" she asked sweetly, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean…you already let me stay here with all that's going on, thanks for that by the way. Besides, this is _your_ house." I told her, and she laughed.

"I know, but I was just making sure. I didn't know how you were with strangers around Anthony." She explained, and I nodded.

"I understand, but if she's good enough for you to invite her over, then she must be great." I explained, and she squealed.

"So it's set, I'll ask tomorrow." She told me, and I nodded, as the food was ready. I quickly set two pieces on a plate, and covered them in syrup, and a little bit of butter.

"Anthony, come eat baby." I said sweetly, and Anthony hopped up quickly, and was in the kitchen within a matter of seconds.

"Yay, give it to me!" he demanded and I frowned.

"What's the magic word?" I said sweetly, and groaned.

"Pwease?" Anthony asked, and I nodded handing him the plate. He immediately begins eating, and I chuckled. Yep, definitely Emmett's nephew.

After he finished, I quickly washed the dishes and joined him watching TV once again. Finally a commercial popped up, and I muted it. I hated watching commercials, and so did Anthony.

"Momma?" Anthony asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I mumbled looking down at him.

"Where's daddy?" he asked sadly, and my heart broke.

"Um…daddy is on a trip." I lied slowly. It broke my heart to lie to my son.

"A trip to where?" he asked, and bit my lip.

"To uh…New York. He had to go for work." I explained, and he nodded.

"Oh…when is he doming back?" he asked, and my eyes watered.

"I don't know baby. I don't know." I whispered as I rubbed his head, and unmuted the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, sad. Review please? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Club

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Club**

* * *

><p>Bella, and Anthony continued watch cartoons for about in hour until Rose came charging in, demanding change.<p>

"Alright, I'm _sick _and _tired _of seeing my Best Friend walking around moping all day long!" Rose shouted, and Bella flinched. Had she really bothered Rose that much?

"Oh, I'm sorry…we can stay somewhere else if you'd like." Bella offered, and Rose frowned while shaking her head.

"No, Bella! That's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is that we should have a girl's night out tomorrow night. I work early, and you don't work so everything will be alright." Rose said happily, and I bit my lip.

"Yeah, I know…but what about Anthony?" I asked in a "duh" voice, and Rose laughed.

"Oh silly Bella, already taken care of. I called Jasper and he agreed to watch him tomorrow night. He misses his favorite nephew yah know." Rose told me and I smiled.

"Yeah, tell him I'm sorry about that. Just with everything going on with Edward, and my job letting me go, I guess it just crossed my mind." I apologized, and rose smiled while sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Bella, he knows that. I hope you don't mind, but I told her what's going on." She whispered so Anthony couldn't hear. Even if she spoke louder, he wouldn't notice. He was too interested in his cartoons.

"It's alright rose. He was going to find out sooner or later anyways." I mumbled, and Rose brought me into a bone-crushing hug. I groaned, but hugged her back. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Out of all people, you don't deserve this." She whispered, and I felt my eyes water as my heart stung.

"I want to believe that but lately I feel like I deserve it. Like I was a terrible wife and mother. Maybe I was." I whispered, and Rose pulled away glaring at me.

"Isabella Swan! You are not a terrible mother, and you were not a terrible wife. Edward is just a moron. He's too blind to see what's right in front of him. He had the gold but went for the bronze…and that's his problem. So never doubt yourself Bella. Your amazing." Rose complimented, and I felt a tear fall and my lip quiver.

"Thanks Rose. I love you." I told her, and I saw her eyes water a little bit. She pulled me into another bone crushing hug, and I laughed.

"Aw, I love you too Bella. I'm happy you're in my life." She whispered, and I nodded into her neck. I loved Rose. So much.

* * *

><p>I adjust Anthony shirt, and carefully parted his hair to the side. I was getting him ready to go to Jasper's house. Jasper was Rose's twin brother. He has short choppy blonde hair. The color was similar to Rose's. He always had pale skin, but his was a little more tan Rose. He has sparkling blue eyes, and a nice smile, mostly because he's obsessed with hygiene, and be a gentleman. He really was a keeper, but he was nowhere near my type. I love Jasper like a brother, nothing more, nothing less.<p>

"_Moommmy! _You detting pit in my hair!" Anthony complained, and I giggled.

"Sorry little man, but you have to look nice for Uncle Jasper. He hasn't seen you in weeks. You don't want him to think you're a slob do you?" I asked, and his eyes widened.

"No! Uncle Dasper is my favorite!" he screamed, and I laughed.

"What about uncle Emmett?" I asked with a confused expression and he looked like he was thinking about it.

"Oh yeah. I forgotted bout him. Uh…they're _both _my favorite!" he said enthusiastically and I laughed.

"Alright, come on, I'll help you put on your shoes." I told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room. Anthony sighed as he plopped down on the brown lazy boy. I chuckled as I grabbed a pair of his socks, and began putting them on. Afterwards I then slipped on his gray vans. They didn't have shoe ties, but they did have Velcro straps because Anthony couldn't tie yet.

"All done." I announced, slapping his shoe and standing up from where I was sitting. Anthony gladly thanked me, and I smiled at him. He looked so adorable! He was wearing a baby boy T-shirt with a red top, and white bottom. It was matched with a pair of Peek 'Maya' skinny jeans that Rose had bought him for Christmas last year.

"Mommy? Can I have juice?" Anthony asked sweetly, and I smiled.

"Of course baby. Hold on." I told him as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the apple juice from the refrigerator. Afterwards I poured some into a sippy cup and twisted the top tightly so it didn't leak. I then put the juice back into the fridge, and walked into the living room.

"Here yah go Sugar." I said sweetly, and Anthony gladly began sucking away on his cup. I chuckled. Anthony was big enough to drink out of a regular cup but he did spill a lot, and he liked sippy cups better.

"Dank you." Anthony mumbled between sips, and I ruffled his hair. I then stretched my arms and walked into the bedroom to take a shower.

After I scrubbed my hair, and my body I slipped out and wrapped my towel around my waist. I sighed as I opened the bathroom door, and the steam escaped. I quickly checked on Anthony and saw that Rose had came back from work already. She was sitting on the couch with Anthony on her lap. He was still drinking his juice, and his eyes glued to the TV. It was adorable! I wish I had a camera, but I had left it at the house. The same house Anthony was made, and born in. my heart stung and the tears threaten to spill but I would not let them! You've cried over Edward for too long Bella. Get. Over. Him!

But I can't. I've loved him for too long.

I took a deep breath and walked to my dresser, pulling out a plain white T-shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and a pair of lingerie. I quickly got dressed, and then threw my towel into the laundry basket for dirty clothes. I then grabbed my brush, and began brushing my hair slowly when I heard the doorbell ring and the cheers from Anthony in the living room. That only meant one thing…Jaspers here.

I walked out into the living, and saw that jasper was hugging Anthony tightly as he was giggling. I smiled, and Jasper looked at me. The look in his eyes said it all. He was sorry.

Jasper then put Anthony done and whispered something to him. He nodded frantically and ran away somewhere. I chuckled and looked at Jasper once again. He was well shaved but his hair had grown a little longer since I last seen him.

"Hey Bells." he whispered, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and took in his scent. He smelt like after-shave, and Axe. Typical Jasper.

"Hey Jazzy." I whispered before pulling away. He gave me a pitiful look as he took a deep breath.

"I heard what happened." He said awkwardly, and I nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked casually, and he shrugged.

"I don't know. It's a big deal. He hurt you Bella, and not only that he's hurting Anthony." He told me, and I bit my lip to prevent crying.

"I know Jazzy. He hurt me. _Bad. _I know its hurting Anthony not seeing his father, but I don't know if I can do it. It's too hard to see, or even _think _about him!" I stressed out, and sighed while rubbing his face with his hands.

"I know its hard Bella, but Anthony deserves to get to know his father. I know he already had the chance these past five years of his life, but you can't prevent Edward from seeing him grow up. That child is adorable bells. If I was his father I would _die _just to _talk _to him." Jasper stressed out, and my eyes began watering.

"I know Jazzy. I was planning on working something out with Edward, but I'm trying to think of what to say. The words rather don't come up, or they _do _come up like word vomit." I told him, and he nodded.

"I know Bells. I love you, and I just don't want to see you hurt again. Your like a sister to me." He said lovingly, and the tears began falling.

"Aw Jazzy. I love you, _brother."_ I said happily before pulling him into a bear hug. Jasper laughed and hugged me back.

"I know Bella, and I don't want you getting hurt but I think you need to talk to Edward about all this. I'm not telling you to forgive him right away or for all for that matter, but I think you should talk. If you don't Anthony will end up having to switch schools, and you'll need to find a job. I don't want you having that much to deal with right now." jasper whispered, and I nodded into his shoulder.

"Alright. I'll talk to him. Just give me time to think of what to say." I whispered.

"You don't have too Bella. I'm just telling you it'd be fair to Edward, and Anthony. Even though Edward doesn't deserve anything from you," he told me, pulling away from the hug. I sighed.

"I know I don't, but I want to. We have to discuss things." I told him, and he nodded. I then heard the sounds of Anthony's footsteps from behind me.

"I got some dhings!" Anthony announced while holding up his superman backpack. Anthony was obsessed with cartoons, and superheroes

"Way to go munchkin! Ready to spend a night at my house?" jasper said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Can we stay up late, and watch dartoons?" Anthony asked, and I chuckled.

"Not too late." I said sternly, and Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Of course we can buddy. I even have a surprise for you when we get there." Jasper whispered, and I eyeballed him hard. Jasper chuckled.

"Relax Bells, nothing bad or too expensive." Jasper promised, and I smiled.

"Alright." I agreed.

"Cool! What is it? Tell me, tell me, and tell me!" Anthony demanded, and I chuckled.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll see when we get their buddy." Jasper promised before grabbed his backpack, and picking Anthony up from his feet and holding him close.

"Alright Bella, we're leaving." He told me and I nodded.

"Okay. Don't let him eat too much junk food, and he's allergic to nuts. Please call and check in." I rambled, and jasper chuckled.

"Bella. Relax. You can trust me. I know everything he's allergic too, and all his allergies. Relax." He told me, and I nodded.

"Okay." I nodded, and jasper turned around to leave but not before we heard Rose's voice.

"Jasper Hale! Don't you dare think you're leaving before saying Hi to your twin." Rose said stern, and Jasper groaned.

"Of course not." Jasper told her before pulling her into a half hug, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Jazzy." She whispered.

"Hey." He replied.

"Ewe! You're going to get _cooties."_ Anthony shouted, and I laughed.

"They're siblings Anthony. Mothers, fathers, siblings, and any family don't count." I told him and kissed him on the face.

"Oh." he mumbled, and we all laughed together.

"So Jasper, how are you doing?" Rose asked sweetly, and he shrugged.

"Alright. Works the same, but I might get a promotion." He said with a smile.

"That's great. If anybody deserves it, its you." she said with a smile, and he thanked her.

"Thanks Rose."

"Your welcome brother. Anyways, not trying to be a _B-I-T-C-H_, but you needs to leave so we can get ready for girls night out." Rose said happily, spelling out the word bitch so Anthony wouldn't understand. He didn't have a clue.

"Alright, alright. We're leaving." He sighed in defeat, and rose laughed.

"Good, keep him as long as you like." She told him, and he nodded.

"In that case, I might just keep him." he said jokingly, and I widened my eyes dramatically.

"What? No! I'll miss my sugar booger!" I said dramatically while hugging Anthony tightly. They both laughed.

"Fine. Just for you though." Jasper told me, kissing me on the head.

"Alright. Bye Jasper, see yah later baby." I told Anthony, kissing him.

"Bye-bye momma."

"Bye Batman." Rose told Anthony, hugging him.

"Bye Auntie Rose." He replied, and Jasper finally left. I sighed as I closed the door from behind him.

"He's a cute kid. Too bad he looks like _him."_ Rose told me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's adorable and great, but it hurts me to look at him everyday. He just reminds me so much of Edward it hurts." I whispered.

"I understand. I'm there if you ever need me." She told me, and I nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Bella, can I <em>please <em>do you makeup?" rose gushed, and I groaned.

"No, it always takes so long!" I complained, and she shook her head.

"I promise it won't. I will keep it simply, however you want." She promised, and bit my lip.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Please Bella. Please?" she asked with those puppy dog eyes, and I cursed to myself. I always say yes to those eyes.

"Fine." I groaned, and she squealed.

"Yay! Thanks Bella! Now, sit down." She demanded, pushing me in the chair. I landed with a thud on the spinney chair in her bedroom.

"Geeze." I mumbled, and she laughed while getting her makeup ready.

"All right, what color dress are you wearing?" she asked.

"Black." I told her, and she smiled.

"Perfect! Goes perfect with your skin tone, eye color, and the mood of the club. I'm wearing black as well." She told me and I nodded.

"Hey, rose…what about the Alice girl? Is she coming?" I asked, and she smiled while pulling out many dark eye shadows.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I invited her, and she said yes! I can't wait for you to meet her. We talked a lot this morning, and she seems great. She loves modeling, designing, shopping, make up…" she trailed on and I chuckled.

"Rose, that's everything you like." I told her and she shrugged.

"So? You like me, I like those things, and so you'll like Alice." She told me and I chuckled.

"Good point."

"Alright, I'm going to give you a creamy eye look with a mixture of gray, black, brown and light silver eye shadow that will make your eyes stand out. After, I'm going to put on some black liquid eyeliner, and mascara. Then some light pink lip gloss to make you lips look kissable." She told me, and I nodded.

"Rose, its not like I'm going to make out with somebody there. It doesn't matter if my lips look "kissable." I told her, and she laughed.

"Oh silly Bella. It _does _matter. Besides, its just in case." She assured me, and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Rose are you don't yet?" I complained.<p>

"Nope, I'm doing you hair now." she told me, and I groaned.

"Rose! I _only _said my makeup!" I complained, and she laughed.

"Yeah, but your hair _has _to match your makeup or you'll look ridiculous!" she said, making a big deal and I mumbled some un-lady like things. Rose must of hurt me because she smacked my head with the brush.

"OWE!" I screamed.

"Oh shush you big baby. Anthony complains less than you…and he's five!" she told me, and I sighed. Whatever.

"Fine! But nothing too fancy." I demanded.

"Kay." She said happily before messing with my hair.

About twenty minutes later she was finally done.

"All done!" she announced, and I sighed.

"Finally!"

"Do you love it?" she asked happily. I looked in the mirror and gasped. The woman in the mirror was _not _Isabella Swan. The woman in the mirror was beautiful. Her makeup was dark, but make her eyes stand out. Her lips were pink, but looked so soft, and her _hair. _It was _perfect! _It was straightened, and looked flawless. Her bangs were cut where they were straight about her eyes in a straight line. It made her skin look pale, and delicate.

"Aw rose! I love it! Thank you so much!" I gushed, pulling her into a hug. She laughed,

"Your welcome. Now, get dressed, I gotta get ready!" she said frantically, and I laughed while walking into the bedroom room and let Anthony and I stay in.

I walked over to the closet, and pulled out the tight, short Rare London Mesh Tube dress Rose had designed for me a few years back. I never actually wore it yet, but I've been meaning too. I just never really got out much.

I carefully slipped out of my clothes, trying to not mess up my hair and make up. I set my dress on the bed carefully before walking over to the dresser and pulling out a blue lace strapless bra, and a matching thong.

I then slipped out of the lingerie I was wearing before, and put on the blue lace. After that I carefully slipped on my dress. It didn't have a zipper, it just slips right on. It was also strapless. Which I liked.

It was a tight fit, and I liked it. I watched over to the full-length mirror, and gasped. I looked…beautiful. The dress complimented my curves nicely, and made my boobs look amazing! I loved it.

I smiled and walked over to the closet where Rose held extra shoes she let's me wear when I need too. I didn't bring any that would match.

I looked through the shoes, and found no flats. Typical Rose.

I finally settled on a pair of Fonda Black Jewel Suede Open Toe Heels. They were black, and about two inches tall. I can actually walk in heels, but I liked not too because my feet get blisters and they hurt when I'm working. Since I'm not working anymore, who gives a damn?

I smiled as I slipped them on, and walked into Rose's room. Her hair, and makeup was finished, and she was dress in a black Halston Heritage black dress that showed off all her curves. It hung on my shoulder, and made her skin look nice. Her makeup was dark with black eye shadow, eyeliner, and matching mascara. She was also wearing light pink lip stick which made her lips pop! Her legs were complimented nicely with a pair of Yves Saint Laurent plant form pumps. They looked about two, and one half inches high. Dang.

Her hair was also curly, and flowed down to her breasts. Her bangs were pinned back with a diamond pin. She looked amazing!

"Rose you great!" I compliment, and she smiled but when she looked at me she gasped.

"Oh my god Bella! You so HOT! If I was a guy, I'd so do you," she told me and I blushed.

"Don't go lesbian on me Rose." I said sternly, joking. She laughed.

"Nah, I won't. I like boys too much." She said stinking out her tongue. I laughed.

"Alright, who's driving?" I asked.

"Neither. We're going to take a cab because if we get _too _drunk we don't want to have an accident. Alice is meeting us there." She told me and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll call." She nodded and I dialed the cab's number on her home phone.

After we ordered a cab we fixed ourselves in the mirror when we heard a car horn. That was fast!

I quickly grabbed my ID, money, and cell phone and stuck them in my bra. I checked to see if you could notice, but you couldn't.

Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the cab. The cab driver looked so creepy.

"Where too lady?" he asked flirting.

"The club Eclipse on 3rd." Rose answered, and he nodded.

"You girls look great by the way." He complimented. I would normally blush, but I'm creeped out.

"Thanks." We mumbled.

Once we arrived, I gulped. There were many people in sluty outfits, and looked very intoxicated. There was a huge line, and a giant bouncer. He was scary, and bigger than Emmett.

"Rose, this line is _huge! _We can go another time." I told her and she shook her head.

"Nonsense Bella. Watch." She demanded, pulling me along to the front of the line. The bouncer looked at us for a second, and let us inside. My eyes widened as rose pulled me inside.

"How did you do that?" I asked curiously as the loud music surrounded us.

"If you look great, you can get into anywhere!" she shouted, and I nodded. Rose was looking around for somebody. Probably Alice.

"There's Alice!" she shouted, pointed to a small petite woman by the bar. She was wearing a Rare London Bugle Bead Trim One Sleeve Dress, and a pair of peep toe stiletto heels. She had short, choppy that that was straight, but curled out at the end.

Rose pulled me towards her, and I chuckled. When we got closer, I saw her facial features, and she was beautiful. She was wearing pink eye shadow with black eyeliner, and mascara along we bright red lipstick. She was so pretty.

"Alice, this is Bella, Bella this is Alice." Rose introduced, and I stuck my hand out. Alice stared at it like I had twenty fingers before pulling me into a bear hug. I groaned.

"Oh my god! I heard so much about you! You're even prettier than I imagined!" she complimented before pulling away. I blushed.

"Me? Pretty? Yeah, right." I said sarcastically. Alice chuckled.

"See? Told you." rose mumbled, and I looked at her confused.

"Rose told me you didn't know how pretty you were. I didn't believe her till now." Alice told me, and I bit of my lip.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends." Alice told me, and I smiled.

"Yeah, me too. You look great by the way." I complimented, and she smiled.

"Thanks! Shall we get drinks?" she asked, and we nodded. Alice, and rose stood while I sat on a stool, and crossed my legs.

"Three shots of Jack." Alice told the bartender, and he nodded. My eyes widened.

"No, no, no. I'm not good with tequila." I told her, and she frowned.

"Nonsense." Alice told me as the bartender set the shots in front of us. Alice thanked them and then downed it along with rose. I just sat there staring at it.

"Come on Bella! Don't be a pansy!" rose shouted, and I frowned.

"No, I'll have a coke please." I told the bartender, and he nodded.

"Fine, be a party pooper. Wanna dance?" Alice asked, and I shook my head.

"No, thanks but in these heels, I'll break somebody's foot." I told her and she laughed before dragging Rose along with her. The bartender set my coke in front of me with a wink. I shivered before taking a sip and chewing a piece of ice.

I was actually enjoying the music until I heard _his _voice.

"Bella?" I heard behind me and I froze. I slowly looked behind me, and looked into two bright emerald eyes.

_Edward._

He was wearing a blue button down dress shirt, and a pair of jeans along with a pair of black converse, and his Rolex watch. He looked hot.

"Hi." I whispered before looking at my drink again. I heard the stool next to me drag across the ground. I breathed in Edwards's scent and my heart stung. I missed him.

"Why are you here? Clubs are really your thing." Edward asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought sluts weren't _your _thing, but I guess I was wrong." I growled, and Edward flinched.

"I'm sorry but Bella…we need to talk about things sooner or later. I miss Anthony." He told me, and I clenched my fists.

"Well you never thought about him before! What makes _now _so different?" I shouted, and Edward looked down.

"I don't know. I know I fucked up Bella, but I miss you. I miss your touch, your smell, you voice, your _everything."_ He whispered, and I sighed.

"I find that hard to believe." I mumbled, and his head shot up.

"Hard to believe? You find it hard to believe that I _love _you? God are you stupid?" Edward shouted, and I flinched. His eyes softened.

"Yes I do Edward, and maybe I am stupid. I mean, I married _you."_ I told him rudely, and he looked hurt.

"I miss you," he whispered, pulling me into a hug. I froze before hugging him back, and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I miss you too Edward, so does Anthony." I whispered.

"Please come home." He whispered, and I felt a tear fall. I pulled away, and wiped it away. I wanted to come home. I missed him.

"I'll come home, but I'm staying in the guest bedroom." I told him, and he looked pained.

"It's a start." He whispered, and I nodded. Before sipping my coke. Then I heard _that _voice. That voice I hated _so _much.

"Eddie!" Lauren Mallory screeched. I spit out my coke when I heard her voice.

"Lauren." Edward whispered. I looked at her, and she glared me before rubbing Edward's shoulder slowly.

"Eddie, your were suppose to meet me by the door, what happened?" she asked, and Edward's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Yeah, _Eddie. _What happened?" I asked through my teeth, and he looked scared.

"Bella, I…" he started, but I interrupted.

"Save it." I told him before standing up, and downing my tequila that was still there. It felt good down my through.

"I'll leave you too alone. Looks like you have business to take care off." I told him and began leaving but whispered in his ear.

"I was going to come home, but now…I realized that I'm the second choice." I whispered before walking off to the dance floor.

Edward was a jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, that chapter was sad, and long! Please review? Outfits on profile. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Talks

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Talks**

* * *

><p>I slowly began dancing with Alice and Rose, trying my best not to look at Edward. I'll admit, I peeked a little bit, and each time my heart hurt a little more. Every time I looked over there I saw that Lauren was flirting with Edward, and he was <em>letting <em>her. Maybe I am just a second choice? I mean, look at me! I'm plain. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, boring pale skin, and my boobs aren't _that _big. Not as big as Lauren's anyways.

I shook off the thought and began grinding against the air along with my friends. Alice and Rose sometimes shouted out random things like, "yeah," or "Woo!" I normally would along with them, but I wasn't in the mood. Edward killed my mood. I came here to forget him! I didn't expect for him to _show _up for Pete's sake!

"Bella! What's wrong? You're acting like a zombie!" Rose shouted over the music, and I shrugged.

"Edward's here!" I shouted, and her eyes widened. She looked pissed.

"He's HERE? Where? Imma kill that son of a bitch!" she gritted through her teeth, and I shook my head.

"No it's fine. Besides, he's busy." I told her pointed towards them with my thumb. Rose looked and her jaw dropped. She's pissed. _Really _pissed.

"Why that little…" she trailed off walking towards them. I panicked and grabbed her arm, just to be dragged along with her. _Fuck, _she's strong!

As we approached, Edward was too busy staring at Lauren's boobs. Stupid _more. _A more is something Rose came up with, a combination of man, and whore. _More._

"Excuse me!" rose screeched, and Edward snapped out his gaze. His eyes widened when he saw Rose and shock covered his features. I felt a hand on my arm, and I saw that it was Alice.

"What's going on?" she asked in a whispered, and I bit my lip.

"That's Edward. My husband." I replied, and she looked angry.

"The one that _cheated_ on you?" she hissed, and I nodded. She then pushed me out of the way and stood beside Rose_._

"May we help you?" Lauren asked in an annoying voice that made my skin crawl.

"You can't, but _you_ can!" Rose said angrily over the music pointing at Edward. He gulped, but slowly nodded.

"What with?" he said slowly, and rose flung her arms in the air.

"You know what with! You can help me with how you _cheated _on my best friend! How you broke not only hers, but the heart of an adorable, five year old little boy that's sleeping on my living room couch instead of warm inside his bed!" Rose snapped, and Edward flinched. He looked pained.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Maybe if Bella hadn't overreacted…" he trailed but Rose cut him off.

"OVERREACTED? If I was Bella I would have burned the house down with you hand cuffed to the bed, but no. I'm not Bella, obviously, but you wanna know _why _Bella didn't burn you to hell like she should?" Rose said evilly.

"N-no." Edward stuttered, obviously scared.

"Because she loves you, you jackass! If she hadn't loved you, she'd wouldn't have married, and trusted you with her heart but she did! If she hadn't loved you, she wouldn't have given _you _her virginity, and have a beautiful little boy named Anthony! Bella has always loved the name Bradley, but she wanted to name Anthony because it was _your _middle name, and you go and do this shit to her?" rose screamed, and Edward stared at her for a second before replying.

"I'm sorry Rose." He whispered.

"Oh, no! Don't apologize to me, apologize to Bella!" rose demanded, pulling me towards him. He stared at me.

"Bella…I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Eddie, why would you marry _her?_ She's so plain, and ugly." She said, and it hurt a little bit.

I was about to replied when I saw a fist, and heard a scream then a thud. Holy shit! Alice just _punched _Lauren.

"Talk shit, get hit bitch!" Alice screamed before spitting on Lauren's sluty pink dress. I stared in shock before cracking a smile.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Rose shouted as she gave Alice a high five. Edward just stared at Lauren in shock.

"What's the matter Eddie? Scared?" I asked in a little girl voice, and he looked at me.

"Bella, can we talk?" he asked sincerely.

"What do you think we're doing?" I shouted angrily.

"No, not here. I meant in private." He asked, and I shook my head.

"Maybe some day, but not tonight! This is my first girl's night out in months, and your not going to ruin it anymore." I told him before asking the bartender for six shots.

"Bella, you know what tequila does to you. You'll be hammered." Edward said concerned, and I laughed.

"Since when do you care about me?" I asked rudely.

"I always have. Don't forget that," he whispered. I snorted.

"Huh, you have a funny way of showing it." I told him as the shots arrived. I gave two to Rose, and Alice. I quickly downed my two shots. It felt nice.

"Woo!" I shouted loudly, raising my hands up in the air and running into the crowd of dancing people.

I then began dancing to the beat, shouting and screaming. I then felt two strong hands on my hips. I smiled as I grinded against them along with the music. I heard them moan. I finally turned around to look at their face. The man was quite handsome. He had short brown hair, and charming brown eyes. I smiled at him before licking his throat slowly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I grinded against him some more.

I then kissed the spot I licked and moaned again. I pulled his head down towards mine and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey cutie, I'm Bella." I whispered flirtatiously. He chuckled.

"I'm Reilly, and might I say you look beautiful toward Bella." he whispered, kissing my shoulder. I moaned as his voice. It was husky, and hot!

He pulled his head away and I stared into his eyes as we danced. I soon found myself leaning towards him. His lips looks so soft, and warm.

I soon felt his warm lips on mine. They were warm, and soft. I moaned as I gripped his hair tightly, pulling his mouth closer to mine. He was a good kisser, but there was no spark. Oh fuck spark, I just want to get laid. Sometime Edward has done to you for over a year because he has a different fuck buddy.

Eventually, we were full on making out in the middle of the dance floor when suddenly Reilly was pulled away from me.

"I'm going to teach you not to kiss another man's wife!" Edward shouted, gripping Reilly's collar. Reilly looked scared as Edward flung his hand back and punched him in the face hard to where he fell on the floor with a thud. I screamed.

"Stop!" I shouted as Edward got on top of Reilly and was punching it over, and over again. Tears were streaming down my face now.

"You think you can get away with kissing _my _wife?" Edward shouted, grabbed his neck and holding him up. Reilly was bleeding pretty badly and was also crying. I could tell Edward was pissed because his face was red, and the vein in his forehead was popping out.

"S-S-Stop." Reilly muttered, and I shouted, grabbing Edward's arm.

"Edward! Please STOP!" I said screaming. The whole club was watching now.

"Why? He deserves it!" he shouted, throwing another punch. I then was pushed out of the way and watched as Edward was pulled off of Reilly by what seemed to be one of the bouncers.

"Starting a fight in _my _club? I don't think so, your out buddy." He told him as he dragged him away. I watched as Edward looked at me angrily. I continued to cry. I deserve this.

"Reilly, I'm sorry." I whispered before kissing his cheek, and chasing after the bouncer, and Edward. I watched as the bouncer roughly pushed Edward out of the club.

"Yeah, fuck you too!" Edward shouted, walking down the street slowly. I quickly ran up to him and got in front of him.

"What was that Edward? Huh?" I shouted, and he clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry if I don't want another man touching _my _Bella." he said angrily, and I frowned.

"_Your _Bella? I'm not anybody's Bella! I'm my own Bella Edward, and what the hell? You probably broke his nose!" I shouted, and shook his head.

"He deserved it! He was kissing you, _my _wife." He said roughly, and I was now breathing heavily.

"Well how was he supposed to know I was "your" wife?" I asked rudely, and raised his hands up in the arm.

"Maybe look at your ring finger," he said slowly as he looked at my naked ring finger. He grabbed my hand roughly, looking at my ring finger.

"Where the _hell_ is it?" he said angrily, throwing my down. I sighed.

"Right here." I told him, pulling the chain out from under my dress that held my wedding ring. Edward grabbed the ring, and slowly examined it before ripping it off my neck. I flinched.

I watched as Edward threw the chain to the ground and roughly put my wedding ring back on my ring finger.

"There! Keep it there!" he yelled at me, and pushed him away from me.

"No Edward! I do _not _want to keep it there. It reminds me of what you did to me every time I look at it!" I shouted at him while I took my ring off and threw it in his face. Edward flinched and picked it up from the ground.

"You're still my wife Isabella." He gritted.

He was right. I am still his wife.

"Then… I want a divorce." I told him, and his face went pale.

"What? No, no, no! Bella, please, I'm sorry! Just…put the ring back on and we'll talk. I'll bring you home and we'll talk." He begged while pulling me into his arms. I shook my head.

"Edward…I…I hurt all over, everyday. I looked at Anthony, and think about how much he reminds me of you and my heartbreaks. That's _sad. _Its sad that I have trouble looking at my own son because he reminds me of you so much." I whispered, as I felt something wet fall on my face. Is it raining?

I looked up and found out my answer. It wasn't raining, Edward was crying.

"Bella, you have no idea how _sorry _I am. I understand that I am an asshole, and don't deserve your forgiveness but I was _hoping _that we can work together to get through this." He whispered, and I began crying.

" I really want to, too Edward, but it's hard. I was _so _close, _so _close into forgiving you tonight but then I saw you with the _whore!"_ I shouted, and he rested his chin on my head.

"I know Bella, and I apologize, but you have to understand Bella…I didn't come here with Lauren tonight." He whispered, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't?" I whispered, and he chuckled.

"No silly girl. She just showed up out of nowhere, but Bella you have to know that…Lauren was never a girl for me to _date _or marry even. I used her, and that was wrong. I hurt not only you, but my son and it kills me everyday to know that," he whispered, and I sobbed into his shirt.

"Why? Why did you use her? Why did you hurt us like this?" I asked referring to my son and I.

"If I tell you, you'll get angry or find it stupid and selfish."

"Just please…tell me." I begged, and he sighed. We finally pulled away and I stared into his emerald eyes.

"Bella…I felt that you were becoming distant. I tried having sex, or making love to you on many occasions, but you were rather too tired or didn't feel like it and it hurt me a little bit. I felt like my wife thought I was discussing. The woman I loved with all my heart thought I was gross, and that hurt. Finally I went into work one day to stitch up a little boy's head up. He had cut it open doing tricks on his bike, but that doesn't matter right now. Anyways, Lauren just so happened to be his aunt. Ironic, I know, but she was. She then began flirting with me, and running her hand up my arm. I tried my best staying strong Bella; I really did…but her flirting with me made me feel so good about myself. Finally she left, but a few hours later she came back claiming she left her purse in my office." Edward started, and my eyes were tearing up.

"I let her in to look for it. I was doing some paper work when she wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me on my cheek. Before you know it I was…I was..." he trailed off like he had trouble saying.

"You…fucked her?" I asked, and he hung his head in shame. I sniffled, letting the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered. I swallowed my spit, and nodded.

"I know…but sometimes sorry isn't good enough." I told him and he looked at me. He then grabbed my face, and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry Bella. You know it kills me when you cry." He whispered, and I nodded slowly. I tried my best not to cry but a few tears escaped.

"I know sorry isn't good enough Bella, but please believe me when I say that I love you." he begged, and I slowly as I hiccupped.

"I know you do Edward…and I love you too, but I just need time. I need time to clear my head." I told him, and he nodded.

"Did you tell Anthony? About what happened?" he asked painfully, and shook my head.

"No. He's too young. I think it's best if we don't." I told Edward and he nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we should either…but what _did_ you tell him?" he asked slowly.

"I told him that…you were in New York for work." I whispered, and he looked hurt.

"Oh." he whispered, and looked at his feet. I looked at his face, but then stared at his lips. They looked so…kissable. Then I don't know what came over me but I grabbed his face, and crushed his lips to mine. He was frozen for a second but he eventually gave in and was kissing me back with so much passion. I moaned in his mouth as I felt his tongue trace my bottom lips. I felt a spark as I gave him permission for access. He gladly slipped his tongue in and massaged my with his. I gripped his hair tightly and he moaned. God I love that sound.

He finally pulled away gasping for air. I looked at him for a second before I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him sighed.

"I missed you." I whispered, and he hugged me back tightly.

"I missed you too. You don't know how _much _I missed you," he whispered before giving me a tight squeeze.

We stood like that for a few minutes before he said something with so emotion, and pain that it broke my heart.

"Please come home."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Edward is such a jerk, but I still can't help but feel bad for him. Sure, he put this on himself but I feel for him. People fall into pre pressure. Anyways, review?<strong>

**0-2 reviews, update Friday**

**3-5 reviews, update Thursday**

**5-10 reviews, update tomorrow**

**10-xxx reviews, update tonight! :D**

**BTW for all of you who love Alice&Jasper, Rose&Emmett, sooner of later they're going to get together but just be patient. :) Alice is going to meet Jasper in the next 2-3 chapters, and Rose is going to FINALLY meet Emmett within 5 chapters, maybe less. ;D**

**Pictures on profile!**

**BTW, it said that Bella gave Edward her ring, but i forgot to write it in that he gave it back to her, sorry, i'll fix it later. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Home**

* * *

><p><em>We stood like that for a few minutes before he said something with so emotion, and pain that it broke my heart.<em>

_"Please come home."_

Those words…those three little words. _Please come home. _I really _do_ want to come home, but Edward hurt me. I feel like if I forgave him so easily that he'll just do it again. I can't deal with that right now either.

"Edward…I want to come home, I _really _do, but…I'm scared that you'll just cheat on me again." I whispered honestly, and I felt Edward's chest shake. He was now sobbing.

"Bella…I know I'm a worthless waste of space, and I don't deserve you, or Anthony, but please believe when I say I wish I did. You're so amazing Bella." He whispered, looking in my eyes and rubbing my cheek with this thumb. I took a shaky breath.

"Obviously not if I drove the man I love into the arms or another woman. " I mumbled, and Edward shook his head frantically.

"No, no, no Bella! Don't say that. Trust me it was nothing you did, I was weak. I'm the one who fucked up, and should be suffering not you." Edward demanded, and I sniffled while biting my lip. I really want to forgive him, I really do, but it's _so _hard.

I was actually about to give into him when it dawned on me. If Edward hadn't come to the club for Lauren, then what was he doing there? Did he come to hook up with a _different _woman? Isn't one good enough for him?

"_Edward…_why were you at the club tonight?" I asked curiously, and his head shot up from where he was looking. He looked confused.

"What?" he whispered and I gulped.

"Why were you at the club tonight? You said you didn't come with Lauren, so why did you go?" I asked with a blank expression, and Edward just stood there for a moment before responding.

"I…went for a few drinks." He said slowly, and I shook my head. It doesn't make any sense.

"Why didn't you just go to a bar? There's one down the street from your house." I told him, and he winced at the word _your._

"I uh, have a _big _tab there that I hadn't gotten around to pay yet. Last time I went they kicked me out." He said slowly with a deep husky voice. I shook my head frantically. I knew he was lying. When Edward lies he does blink, and he hadn't. Edward is _very_ good a lying, but I sort have caught on. Sometimes I do catch it, but sometimes I do.

"No, no Edward….your lying!" I shouted. I felt my face get red as I shook my head. He came to the bar to hook up with _another _woman. He was no longer _my _Edward. He was possessed by the demon inside.

"Bella…" his voice cracked.

"Had you come there to hook up with another woman?" I said painfully. Please don't answer that Edward. It'll just kill me, I know it.

"Y-yes." He stuttered as he sobbed, and I gasped as I felt my heart break even more inside. I let out a loud sob as I fell to my knees. Edward cheated on me with another woman, and when I leave he goes to sleep with a _different _woman? Oh god.

I felt Edward kneel down as he tried wrapping his arms around me. I roughly pushed him away as I gritted my teeth hard.

"Don't _touch _me Edward! You came to sleep with _another_ woman? Why, and please don't give me that "you were weak" bullshit!" I demanded, as he sat there on his knees staring at the ground. The tears were streaming down his face hard. I fought against the urge to pull him into my arms and hug him.

"I came to…I came to…god, I can't even say it!" he whispered, tugging at his hair hard.

"I came to get over you!" he shouted, and my mouth fell open. Get over me?

"Why would you want to get over me Edward? I'm your wife! You're not supposed to get over your wife, that's why you married me." I gritted out, and Edward shook his head.

"How and the _hell_ was I suppose to know that Bella? You just _left_. I didn't even know if you were coming back. I waited, and waited for days, but I didn't get a phone call, an email, or even a fucking letter with the divorce papers like I expecting too! You just left, for all I knew you disappeared off the edge of earth Bella. I called Jasper, and he told me he didn't know where you were. I tried calling Rose, but she wouldn't answer my fucking phone calls! God! Why am I such a fuck up?" Edward shouted. I looked and saw that his hands were balled into fists, and his knuckles were white. Holy shit.

"Edward…" I whispered, and he shook his head frantically.

"No, Bella. No. I don't deserve you. I got to get out of here before I fuck up even more." Edward said frantically, and I stood quickly, grabbing his arms.

"Edward, Edward! Calm down." I begged, and began to relax a little bit. Edward just stood there staring at me. He opened, and closed his mouth many times before finally getting the words out.

"Bella…how did this all happen? When did you even find out?" he whispered, and I took a deep breath.

"I found out…about a week before I left. I was late Edward. My period…was late. I hadn't noticed really noticed with all the drama that was going on, but I finally did. I was two weeks late for my period, and I thought I was pregnant, so I went to the drugstore and bought a few tests. They all gave back positive. I was so…_happy_. I felt like Anthony was growing up so fast. I missed having a baby around a house. I was actually happy that I was pregnant. I was so happy I asked Rose to babysit. I hadn't told anybody yet. I wanted you to be the first to know so I drove to your work to surprise you with lunch, and good news. I ran up to your office once I got passed the front desk. I slowly opened the door, and my heart broke. I saw Lauren sitting on your lap shirtless as you guys were making out. You were touching her, and moaning for her like you do for me. I was hurt." I sobbed out, and Edward looked pained, like somebody just ran over his cat.

"You're pregnant?" Edward whispered, and I shook my head frantically.

"Let me finish." I whispered, and Edward nodded.

"Alright…as I was saying, I was hurt. I was so badly to walk up to you, and slap you till you bled, and shouted about how much I hated you…but I decided against it to spare your job. I decided to spare your job because I got laid off and you were Anthony's, and mine only income. After that, I went home, and acted like nothing was wrong. A few days later I went to the doctor to get an ultra sound where I found out that…that…that I wasn't pregnant." I whispered as my voice cracked. I avoided Edward's eye contact. It would hurt to look into his eyes right now.

"The doctor told me that it was my body adjusting to the new birth control I had gotten put on." I began sobbing. Edward pulled me in close, and I sobbed into his shirt.

"Bella…I'm sorry you had to go through that. I really am." He whispered. I hiccupped, and nodded.

"Edward…I love you so much, but…I don't know If I can do this." My voice cracked, and Edward shook his head.

"No, Bella. Don't say goodbye. This isn't goodbye. I will always love you, and you will always be my wife. We are _not _getting a divorce." He said in a husky voice, and I gripped his shirt tight, taking in his scent. So good.

"No Edward, it's not goodbye. Just…see yah later." I whispered, and Edward cupped my cheek.

"What does that mean Bella?" he whispered.

"It means…that I'll come back home one day. I just have to figure this all out. I want you to earn my trust again. I'm sorry but you threw It away the day I saw you with her." I whispered. I saw the hurt in his eyes as another tear streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know you are. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

"I got to go. It's getting late." I whispered, and he nodded.

"I'll drive you home." He offered, and I shook my head no.

"No Edward is fine. I'll take a cab.

"No, really Bella. I want to make sure you made I home safe." He offered, and I looked into his green orbs. Fuck. Why did I do that?

"Alright." I said, and he smile as he grabbed my hand and walked me to his Volvo.

Once there, Edward opened the door for me. I thanked him, and sat inside. Edward closed the door, and I took in the scent. I miss this scent.

Edward joined me in the car, and we were now driving. I watched as Edward fumbled with the radio, and finally music played. My heart stung. Debussy.

"This is the song that was playing on our first date." Edward whispered, and I nodded slowly.

"Clair de Lune." I whispered, and Edward nodded. I stared at my feet and listened to the light music, and the sound of Edward's breathing patterns.

"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Edward whispered, breaking the silence.

"No." I mumbled as I felt my cheeks warm up. Edward chuckled.

"Well, you do." He whispered, and I nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered as I looked out the window. Once we arrived to Rose's house, Edward turned off the car. It was silent, was a comfortable silence.

"Bella...I know this might be asking for too much, especially after everything I've done, but can I see Anthony?" Edward asked slowly. I took a deep breath.

"Yes…I don't know where though. Anthony's not here tonight, and I don't know my plans yet." I told him honestly, and he nodded.

"I understand. I'm happy you'll just let me see him." He whispered.

"Yeah…walk me to my door?" I asked sweetly, and he nodded. Edward jumped out of the car and was at my side in seconds. Still like high school. I chuckled.

"Just like in high school." I whispered, and he chuckled, closing the door. Edward slowly walked me up to Rose's front door. We both stood there for a second staring at each other until I finally broke the silence.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward whispered. I smiled.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek and went inside. Once inside I leaned on the door, and slid down. What a night.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a pounding in my head. I opened my eyes slowly, just to be blinded by the light. I groaned as I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.<p>

"What did I do last night?" I mumbled as I stood up, and nearly fell. I looked down, and saw that I was still wearing my heels from last night. That's when it all came flowing back to me. Edward, Lauren, Alice punching Lauren, Edward beating up Reilly, me kissing Edward, and Edward bringing me home. It all came back to me. I suddenly sadden again as I remember my chat with Edward.

I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my bed; I was in the living room. I must have passed out on the couch. Wow, Edward was right…tequila does make me wild.

I shook my head as I took my heels off, and threw them off to the side. I slowly began walking to my bedroom as I ran my fingers through my hair. Once in my room, I walked over to the dresser, and pulled out some fresh clothes for today, a Great Lipsy Lace Heart Sweet heart sweat shirt top with a splendid one and one White tank top underneath. As for pants go, I'm matching it with a pair of Black Victoria's Secret University Love sweatpants, and a pair of pink heart socks for my feet. For shoes I decided to wear grey converse I've had since college. They were a little tight, but still comfortable. Lastly, I grabbed a pair of lingerie, and a silver heart locket Charlie bought me for my nineteenth birthday.

I sighed as I set my clothes on the bed, and into the bathroom that was connected. I turned on the shower, and set it to the right temperature. I quickly hopped in, scrub myself, and hoped out. I then wrapped my towel around myself, and looked in the mirror. My makeup from last night was smeared all over. I quickly grabbed a makeup wipe, and cleaned it off until my face was normal. After that I quickly got dressed, and brushed my hair.

After I was finished I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bite to each. I settled on an apple, and a bottle of water. I wasn't that hungry.

Rose was already at work, and Anthony wasn't home so the house was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. I was bored so I turned on the TV and watched random shows. My mind was a blank as I waited to Rose to come home. I guessed I dozed off because I was suddenly awakened by two screaming voices.

"Bella WAKE UP!" Rose and Alice screamed together. I groaned I sat up quickly. I looked around, and then look at Rose and Alice.

"What was that for?" I asked in a weird voice. Alice chuckled.

"You needed to wake up silly." Rose said. I was confused. Why?

"Why?" I asked

"Because Jasper is bring Anthony home in ten minutes." Rose told me, and I nodded. That's right.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I just dozed off." I told her and she shrugged. I stood up from where I was, and Alice, and Rose's eyes widened.

"What _are _you wearing?" they screeched.

"Sweat?" I said in a "duh" voice.

"I know that, but they're hideous." Rose shouted. I shrugged.

"I liked them." I told her, and she shook her head, walking off somewhere.

I chuckled.

* * *

><p>I stood up quickly when I heard the doorbell ring. I was excited to see my son. I actually missed him, even though it's been 20 hours, 27 minutes and 11 seconds. Yes, I counted.<p>

I quickly opened the door, and gasped dramatically. Anthony was still in his PJS, and was holding a batman action figure. Where did he get that?

"Hi baby!" I told him, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. He giggled.

"Hi mommy. Look at what uncle Dasper bought me." He said happily, showing me his action figure. My jaw dropped as I looked at jasper. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him, and he shrugged.

"I wanted too. Besides, I love him." Jasper told me, and I smiled giving him a hug.

"Thanks for doing this. I can see he loves it…want to come in?" I offered, and he looked at the time.

"I guess for a few minutes." He said walking in. I set Anthony back down on his feet, and ran into the living room watching cartoon immediately. I chuckled as I closed the door.

"Where's Rose?" jasper asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know…let's look in her room." He nodded and I dragged him to Rose's room where we found her and Alice on the bed reading fashion magazines.

"Hey Rose." Jasper said, and both their heads shot up. Rose smiled, and Alice kind…stared in awe. Weird.

"Hey Jasper." She told him, stand up and giving him a hug he laughed as he looked at Alice over her shoulder. Once they pulled away he looked at me, and then Alice again.

"Who's this?" jasper asked with a smile. Alice stood up quickly, fixing her hair.

"I'm Alice! I work with Rose." She told him, and he smiled.

"I've never heard of you." He said slowly, and Rose laughed.

"She's new." Jasper nodded, looking over her appearance. Do I seek a crush? I smiled. They would be cute together. I think.

"I'm Jasper." He introduced, sticking his hand out.

"Alice, again." They laughed as they shook hands. I gave Rose a look, and she returned the same look.

"I'm about to make lunch. Want to join us?" I asked jasper, and he shook his head.

"No I can't. I have to get to work soon, but thank Bells. Um…I guess I should go. It was nice meeting you." He said and Alice smiled.

"Bye Rose, Bella…Alice." He said giving her once last glance, and leaving. Alice was in a trance and I laughed.

"You like him!" I shouted when I heard the door shut. Her eyes widened.

"What it that obvious? Oh my god!" she screamed, slapping her hand to her forehead. I shook my head.

"No its fine. I think he likes you too." She gasped.

"Really?" she screamed, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him if you want?" I offered, and she nodded frantically.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she screamed while pulling me into a tight hug. I chuckled.

"Your welcome." I whispered, hugging back.

* * *

><p>After Anthony was fed, I sat on my bed staring at my feet. Should I call Edward? I want him to spend time with Anthony before he forgets what his father even looks like. That'd be bad.<p>

I sighed and fell back on the bed. I love Edward so much, but he hurt me. I don't know if I'll find it in my heart to forgive him, but I hope I can.

After giving it much thought I grabbed my cell phone, and typed in the seven digits. After a few rings, I heard his voice say hello, and I smile.

"Hey Edward, its Bella. I…I want to come home. "

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! What's going to happen? BTW, she's not forgiving him just yet, but she does want to come home. Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Misunderstandings

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Misunderstandings**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I just sat there, staring at my computer screen. I had to write a report on brain surgeries for work, but I just could not concentrate. I was too busy thinking about Bella and how much of a fuck up I am. Yes, I did go to the club to hook up with another woman, but Bella was the last person I expected to see. I mean, Bella hasn't been to a club since college, and that's been over a year.

I sighed as I slammed my computer screen down, and rubbed my face in my hands. I hurt all over, and it wasn't because of hard working labor. It was because I have to go through now seeing my wife and son every day. It's my entire fault though. I deserve to suffer; I'm a lousy excuse for a man.

"Fuck Edward! You need to get over Bella; she's too good for you!" I yelled to myself. I gripped my hair tightly as I screamed at my feet. I arose from where I was sitting so fast the chair flipped over. I clenched my teeth and threw the first thing I grabbed, which was a lamp. The pieces went flying anywhere from the impact of the hit against the wall. I clenched my fists, and I just snapped. I threw anything in sight, to the point my bedroom looked like it had been hit by a tornado. I felt my face wet as the tears streamed down my face.

Bella…I wanted Bella to come home. I missed her scent, her voice, her touch…everything about her I missed. Hell, I even missed when she cock blocked me. Bella was everything to me. My heart, my soul, and mind. Everything. Without her I don't know what I'll do. If Bella doesn't come home I'll have to move. There were too many memories here.

I walked over to my bed, and plopped down, staring at the ceiling. I wish I could go back in time and not have fucked Lauren. It was a mistake. I didn't love Lauren, and even have any relationship feelings towards her. I just used her for sex…but I don't think she knows that. I should call her. Not to fuck her, or make out with her…to tell her that I don't want her like that. That I truly love Bella and I'm willing to do anything to get her back. I nodded to myself. I should call Lauren and break this to her.

I stood from the Bed, and grabbed the home phone next to it. I typed in Laurens number, and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" the voice answered, and I winced. Why did I even sleep with his girl?

"Lauren, its Edward." I said simply, and I heard her gasp.

"Oh Eddie, I knew you'd call!" she said happily and I frowned.

"Just be over in ten minutes." I said roughly before hanging up on her. I threw the phone down, and sighed with a smile. I'm going to break things off with Lauren and get my family back.

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm in love with my wife Isabella Cullen and I'll do anything to get her back home.

* * *

><p>I sighed when I heard the doorbell ring. That only meant one thing…Lauren was here. I quickly walked out of my bedroom, and to the front door. I hesitated before opening, just to see a slutty Lauren in an outfit that barely covered her up. She was wearing a red stripe all over lace mini skirt with a tight as hell tank top. She was also wearing a pair of black heels.<p>

I gawked at her in disgust. _Really, _why did I sleep with her?

"Like what you see?" she asked with a giggle, and I shook my head, and pulling her inside. She giggled, and I frowned.

"Oh, someone's excited." She squealed, grabbed my chest. I pushed her away roughly, and she looks at me in shock.

"I didn't invite you over to have sex, I invited you over to talk." I gritted, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"About what Eddie?" she said in the annoying voice of hers. My hands balled into fists.

"First, _don't _call me Eddie, and second…this _thing_ that going on between us. It's nothing, not anymore." I got out, and Lauren's jaw dropped, and I saw her chin quiver. I almost felt bad, but then I remembered she ruined my family and the feeling was gone.

"But Edward…I love you." She whispered, letting a tear fall. She was so full of shit.

"No, no you don't. You just think you do when you don't." I told her, and she shook her head.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"Don't understand? You're a homewrecker Lauren. You destroyed my family, and it kills me inside just to know that my wife, and son hate my guts." I said in a pain voice.

"Eddie…" she said trying to touch me, and I pushed her away, snapping.

"Don't touch me you…you…_whore! _I _love _my family, and I'll do anything to get them back and I can't have some slut in the middle trying to fuck things up. I won't have it!" I shouted, and Lauren flinched.

"You blame me for this Eddie but you're also one to blame. You didn't push me away, you gave in. you ruined your family, not me." She gritted through her teeth poking my chest roughly.

"I know I do, and I'm suffering everyday at the thought. I've had my share of hurt, and pain but now all I want to do is hold my wife in my arms again without her hating me." I whispered as a tear slipped out.

"Why would you want her anyways? She's an ugly bitch." She sneered, and I clenched my fists, getting in her face.

"Don't _talk _about her like that! She's more beautiful than you'll ever be with thousands of dollars of plastic surgery, and my mother taught me to respect woman, but I'm _so _close into hitting you." I told her, and she stepped back a few feet. She looked scared, but I didn't care.

"You should just get over her. She obviously doesn't want you anymore." She whispered, and I shook my head frantically.

"I can't just get over my _wife!_ You've obviously never been in love before." I shouted, and punched the wall next to me leaving a hole. Lauren doesn't get it. I've tried to get over Bella, but she has my heart.

"No. I haven't." she whispered, and I smiled evilly.

"I know you haven't. You're a homewrecker. That's all you'll be." I gritted out, and she frowned.

"Stop calling me that!" she shouted, and I shook my head.

"Why? It's true! You make your way into other people's relationships because you're too slutty to get your own!" I shouted, and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not! I can get a boyfriend Edward." She sneered, and I laughed.

"Then why didn't you?" I shouted, and she just stared at me.

"I…I don't know." She whispered.

"I do…you love causing drama. My life has been a twenty-four hour soap opera!" I grabbed my hair, and tugged on it roughly.

"That's not true."

"It's not? Then why? Please enlighten me Lauren!" I demanded. Lauren opened her mouth to speak when the phone rang, cutting her off.

"One sec, and don't talk!" I shouted, and she nodded slowly.

"Hello?" I answered angry. The person on the other line replied, and my heart stung. It was Bella saying those words I thought she'd never say.

"Hey Edward, its Bella. I…I want to come home. "I felt my eyes water at her request.

"Bella…" I whispered, and I heard her giggle.

"Yeah it's me…I want to talk about things, and our living situations." She requested, and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course um…how about-"I began but cut off by Lauren.

"Eddie! I'm hungry!" Lauren complained, and I clenched the phone in my hand.

"One second Lauren!" I gritted.

"Lauren!" Bella shouted in the phone, and my eyes widened. Fuck, I'm screwed. She'll get the wrong impression and will never forgive me now.

"No, Bella it's not what you think." I shouted frantically, and I heard Bella sob in the phone. My heart broke at the sound. I hate hearing her cry.

"You love her don't you?" she whispered, and my jaw dropped.

"What? No, no! I love you! Only you. Please believe me." I begged.

"No…I c-can't Edward. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Bella!" I shouted into the phone. My heart then broke. Bella hung up on me.

"Fuck!" I shouted, throwing my phone at the wall. It shattered into pieces. I screamed as I fell to my knees, gripping my hair tightly.

"Eddie?" Lauren whispered, and my eyes opened quickly. What the _fuck _was she still doing here?

"Get out." I demanded, and she looked at me confused. I stood from my knees quickly.

"Get out Lauren. Now." I gritted.

"But…" she started but I cut her off.

"I said, get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed, grabbing her arm and throwing her out the door. I didn't care if I left a bruise; she ruined my family…for good. Bella will never forgive me now.

"Fuck! Why me god? Why?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I flung the vase next to me across the room. I'm a screw up, a waste of space. I deserve to suffer, and die. I'm worthless.

I don't know what went through me, but I ran into the kitchen and downed one third of the bottle of tequila. It helped take the pain away.

I stared at the counter as I cried. I hurt so badly all over. I hated the feeling but it's the one I deserved.

I began walking slowly with the bottle in my hand. I was originally walking to my room, but slowed down when I past Anthony's. I stopped dead in my tracks. Then, I don't know what came over me but I threw the bottle aside, and walked into his room slowly. The scent of my child came all around me, and I smiled. My eyes were watering once again.

I sat on his bed as I hugged his pillow against me. I took in his scent one again, and sobbed into the pillow. I fell on my side, and just laid there on Anthony's bed. I really want them to come home.

Please Bella…please bring my son home along with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I sat there, crying in my bed. He was with her right now…probably having a good time while I sit in bed sobbing. I really thought he learned his lesson, but I was so wrong. He didn't learn his lesson, but learned that I for sure didn't mean anything to him anymore. My heart stung, and I wiped my tears away. Bella…stop crying. He's not worth your tears.

I sighed as I shook my head. I need to get out. I need to clear my head and get out of the house. I feel like the walls are closing in with me inside.

I stood from the bed, and grabbed my brush pulling my hair into a ponytail. I walked out to the living room where Anthony was, and smiled. I plopped down on the couch next to him and smiled.

"Hey buddy…where's Aunt Rose?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"She left with Alice." He mumbled, and I nodded.

"So Anthony…I was thinking…how about we go to the park?" I asked sweetly, and he gasped. His eyes got wide and I laughed.

"Really?" he shouted, and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, go get dressed, and I'll wait." I took him patting him on the back. He nodded and ran into the room to get dressed. I laughed and watch his cartoons. It was Scooby-doo. My favorite cartoon when I was a kid.

A few minutes later Anthony came running back in with a grey t-shirt that Edward had bought him saying, "I love my dad." I gave a small smile. Anthony also matched it with blue plaid shorts. It didn't quite match, but I shrugged. It doesn't matter.

He already had his shoes and socks on. His shoes were blue slip on vans. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on bud." I told him, pulling him along out to the car.

After I got him buckled up in his car seat, we quietly drove to the park. I put on some classical music to seize the quietness.

"Momma?" Anthony called.

"Yeah?" I asked, and Anthony hesitated before continuing.

"When is daddy coming home?" he whispered, and my heart broke.

"Um…daddy is…daddy isn't coming home for a while." I whispered painfully.

"Why?" he asked, and I took a shaky breath as we pulled into the parking lot of the park. I shut off the car, and sighed.

"Anthony…Daddy did some…bad things." I told him, and he looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Well…daddy hurt mommy's feelings really bad." I told him. He looked even more confused so I continued.

"You remember when you hurt mommy's feelings, and I put you in time out? Well…daddy's sort of in time out." I explained, and he nodded.

"Oh…I get it." I smiled sadly and got out of the car. I quickly unbuckled Anthony and he ran away to the monkey bars. I chuckled as I locked my car and followed him.

"Be careful!" I shouted, and he giggled. I sat down on the bench nearby, and watched Anthony closely. I felt somebody sit down next to me but I didn't bother looking at the person.

"They grow up so fast." A husky voice said next to me, and my eyebrows furrowed. I looked to my right, and saw the face of a man with choppy brown hair, and brown eyes. He was dark at and had dimples. His smile was also nice.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused, and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Sorry, I was just…talking to myself. I'm Jacob." He introduced, and I laughed. We shook hands.

"I'm Isabella_…_Cullen, but please call me Bella." I told him, and he gave me a bright smile.

"I'm sorry if this is too forward, but I couldn't help but notice a ring on your finger. You married?" he asked, and I looked down at my ring finger. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…Edward Cullen…that's my husband." I whispered, and he grabbed my chin softly making me look at him.

"He hurt you didn't he?" he whispered in full concern, and I gasped.

"H-how did you…" he chuckled.

"I can't see it written all over your face Bella. He hurt you badly huh?" he asked and I nodded looking at my lap.

"He doesn't deserve you." He whispered, and I looked at him.

"I love him though." I whispered.

"I know you do." He whispered, and I nodded. Then I don't know what came over me, but I crushed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg. That was intense. Review? Outfits on profile!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Hatred

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**Hatred**

* * *

><p>Jacob was frozen but soon reacted to the kiss. I pushed into it harder trying to feel a spark I felt with Edward, but nothing. I wanted to get over Edward, and I thought this might help but it doesn't.<p>

I pulled away quickly, and my eyes were wide. Jacobs jaw dropped, and I put my face in my hands embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! You probably have a girlfriend at home because you're obviously here with a child." I rambled on, and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Bella, relax its fine. I don't have a girlfriend, wife, or anything at home for that matter. My girlfriend left me with my daughter four years ago without a word. Don't worry about it." He told me, and I just stared at him. I just kissed Jacob. I kissed Jacob with Anthony at the monkey bars. Fuck, I hope he didn't see us.

I quickly looked for Anthony and relaxed when I saw him busy playing in the sandbox with a blond haired little girl.

"I'm sorry, that must have been a lot to deal with." I told him, and he nodded.

"Sure, but I got used it. Amie is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said in awe. He obviously loved his daughter very much. I smiled.

"I know how you feel. I love Anthony with all my heart." I whispered. I tried my best to focus on Anthony, but I kept thinking about that kiss. I wanted to feel something for somebody besides Edward for once, but I didn't with Jacob. He was nothing more to me than a friend, or a brother like Jasper. I wonder if that's the same with Edward and Lauren…oh my god Edward! I just cheated on Edward with Jacob! I know we're kind of on a break right now, and I deserve to kiss somebody for once, but I still cheated. We're still married!

"Oh my god, what have I done?" I whispered, laying my head in my hands. Jacob looked at me concerned.

"Bella? You alright?" he asked sweetly, and I shook my head.

"No…I'm not. I just cheated on my husband!" I shouted, as my eyes watered. Jacob's jaw dropped as he pulled me into his arms.

"Bella calm down. It's alright." He soothed. I gripped his shirt, and nodded.

"Bella…what happened to you?" he whispered with full concern in his voice. I took a shaky breath.

"My husband Edward…cheated on me." I whispered slowly, and I heard Jacob gasp.

"You don't deserve that."

"Yes. Yes I do. I was a horrible mother, and a horrible wife! I ran my husband into the arms of that slut Lauren Mallory." I shouted, and Jacob shook his head.

"Bella, you're anything but a horrible mother. Anthony obviously loves you. As for being a wife, I wouldn't know but I bet you were amazing too. Don't let a fuck up like him bring you down." Jacob whispered, and I nodded.

"Thanks Jacob." I whispered, and he nodded.

"So…about that kiss." He trailed off. I looked at my feet and blushed.

"Can't we just put that behind us?" I asked, and Jacob let out a deep breath.

"Oh good, I was going to ask the same thing. Don't get mad Bella but I find you more like a sister than a girlfriend anyways." He told me, and I smiled big.

"Good, I was thinking the same thing." I told him and he laughed. I laughed along with him and went back to watching own kids. They look so happy, and care free. I missed being a kid. Honestly, I felt like a kid on the inside sometimes, but lately that kid disappeared.

_But only Edward was to blame. _

* * *

><p>After my chat with Jacob, and Anthony having his fun at the park with Amie, we headed home where we ordered a pizza for dinner. Rose left me some money, and I was thankful for that. She was always so helpful when it came to my problems.<p>

I watched as Anthony ate a slice of cheese pizza as he watched TV on Disney channel. He was sitting on the couch, and I was in the lazy boy a crossed from him. He was glued to the television. If somebody broke in, he probably wouldn't even notice.

I took a bite of my slice when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I told Anthony, but he didn't budge. Wow.

"Hello?" I answered, chewing my pizza quickly and swallowing.

"Bella..." Edward whispered, and my heart stung at his voice. He sounded so hurt, and broken.

"Edward if you're calling to brag about your new girlfriend then I don't want to hear it!" I snapped, and Edward sighed.

"Bella…please let me explain." He begged, and I sighed while walking into another room.

"You got two minutes. Go." I demanded, and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Two minutes isn't long enough." He whispered.

"Fine, one minute." I gritted through my teeth. He's so ungrateful.

"I'll take two minutes then." He told me, and I bit my lip.

"Edward if this is going to take I'll night then I'm hanging up." I told him, and I heard him fumble around with something on the other end.

"No, please don't hang up!" he begged.

"Fine, but start talking." I demanded.

"Alright. Bella…when I called you last, Lauren was there, but I wasn't having sex with her or any of the sort. I called her over to…end things." He told me, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"End things?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. He sighed.

"Yes Bella. Even though nothing was going on between us besides that one night, I wanted Lauren to know that nothing was going on between us. She kept thinking that were dating, and that I loved her but I didn't." he explained. My heart stung at the word loved.

"You don't?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes from relief.

"No Bella. I only love you, why don't you understand that!" he shouted, and I flinched.

"I…I don't know Edward." I whispered, and he sighed into the phone.

"Can I see you?" he requested, and I thought about it. Should I see Edward? I did miss him. _A lot. _Plus we still needed to talk about things.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Edward." I whispered honestly.

"Bella please. Just…meet up with me. It can be anywhere you want, and as long as you want. Just please let me see you." He begged, and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"F-fine Edward." I stuttered, and I heard Edward gasp.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes…but I want it to be somewhere public so you won't get too…angry." I told him choosing my words carefully. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Of course Bella. How about Starbucks? It's public, and one of your favorites." Edward sang into the phone, and I giggled. He remembered.

"It's perfect Edward." I whispered.

"Bella…I…I l-love you." Edward stuttered. It sounded like he was crying, and my heart broke. I let a tear fall but I quickly wiped it away.

"I love you too Edward." I told him honestly.

"Why won't you just please come home?" he begged, and I sighed.

"You hurt me Edward." I whispered.

"I know, but Anthony deserves to sleep warm in his bed." He told me, and I nodded. He was right.

"Your right but I don't want to come home until I trust you." I heard Edward sigh.

"I guess I deserve that." He whispered. I took a deep breath.

"I got to go. Meet me at Starbucks on Huckleberry road tomorrow at ten." I whispered.

"Alright…I'll be there." He told me, and I smiled.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered, and he chuckled.

"No Bella…see yah later." He told me using my old line. I chuckled.

"Yeah…see yah later." I replied hanging up the phone. I smiled as plopped backwards on the bed. I hope we work this out for all three of us.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in starbucks by the window with a French vanilla cappuccino in my hands. I was waiting for Edward to arrive. He wasn't late, I was early. I sighed and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a black "free hugs" T-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. Along with the outfit I wore black Toms, and the charm bracelet Edward bought me in high school.<p>

I sighed, and watched the people past by the window. I missed Anthony already. Rose offered to watch him along with Alice. I love those two. They were so considerate to my problems.

I leaned back in my chair as I turned the doorbells, and in walked Edward with all his glory. His body looked hot, but his face looked like shit. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. You could tell he tried to tame the beast that was his hair but failed.

He was wearing a tight black V-neck t-shirt that complimented his abs nicely. Along with it he wore a pair of dark jeans, and black vans. He looked hot!

I stood from where I was standing and gave him a small smile. Edward smirked at me.

"I want a free hug." He stated, and I blushed looking down at my shirt. Edward chuckled and I pulled him in for a quick hug. He squeezed me tightly before pulling away.

"I already got my drink, but you can order if you want." I told him as we both sat down facing each other. He shook his head.

"No, it's already I'm not that thirsty. How long have you been here?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. I shrugged.

"Ten minutes. Don't worry you weren't late. I was early." I told him, and he smiled small.

"So…you wanted to talk?" he asked slowly, and I nodded.

"Yes." I said simply.

"About?" he asked.

"Well…I want to talk about our living situations, and you being able to see Anthony but most importantly…about us saving our marriage." I finished, and he just stared at me before replying.

"Of course Bella. I'll start. "He offered, and I nodded.

"Bella…believe me when I say I'm sorry. I know you probably can't find it in your heart to forgive me, but please find it in your heart to believe me when I say I'm sorry, and I love you. I missed you Bella. I missed coming home to my wife cooking me nice homemade dinners, and my son asking me to help him with his homework. I want you to come home Bella." He started off, and I took a shaky breath trying my hardest not to cry.

"Edward, as much as I want to come home…I don't know If I can." I whispered honestly, and he looked hurt.

"I know Bella. I'm not saying that you'll immediately have to go back to sleeping in the same bed with me or anything. I'm saying to come home. You can take the bedroom, and I'll sleep in the guest room or vice versa if it makes your decision easier." He pleaded, and I bit my lip. I wanted to forgive, and mostly forget so much but I can't.

"I just can't Edward. I'm sorry!" I told him, and he looked down in shame.

"Then…can I have my key back?" he asked, and I looked at him in shock.

"What?" I asked and he looked me in the eyes. He looked like he was stabbed in the gut.

"Can I have my house key back please?" he asked, and my jaw dropped. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Your house key? _Your _house key?" I asked, and he nodded. I let the tears fall as I stood from my chair and left the store to avoid any public humiliation.

He wanted his key back. _His _house key meaning that it was no longer my house where I wasn't wanted anymore.

I walked quickly, and I heard footsteps behind me. Probably Edward.

I felt somebody grab my arm, and I stopped. I looked at the person and found it to be Edward.

"What?" I asked through my teeth, and he looked at me hard. Edward looked broken.

"Can I have it or not?" he asked hurt, and I shook my head. I frantically search my pockets until I found the key.

"Here" I shouted, throwing it at his feet. He didn't budge. He just stared at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I let myself cry. I didn't care anymore. At the moment I felt so much hatred towards Edward It hurt.

"I hate you." I whispered, and Edward's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." I whispered, and he shook his head.

"No, no you don't." he whispered, grabbing my chin softly. He was right, I didn't. I took a deep breath.

"Your right, I don't but I should." I whispered, and he nodded.

"I'd be lying if I said you shouldn't." he whispered.

We both just stood there, staring at each other.

"Bella, I didn't ask for my key back to be a dick, or say that you couldn't come home anymore…I asked for it because…I changed the locks." He whispered. I froze at those words. What? He wasn't kicking me out?

"You weren't kicking me out?" I whispered, and he laughed shaking his head.

"No silly girl. I changed the locks. They were pretty old and didn't work." He explained, and I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"God I'm so stupid." I whispered, and Edward chuckled.

"No, you're not…just silly." He joked, and I laughed.

"I'm sorry Edward…for overreacting I mean." I told him, and he sighed.

"I should be the one apologizing Bella. I hurt you so much it's not forgivable." He whispered and I shook his head.

"Forgivable? Yes. Forgettable? No." I told him, and he smiled.

"Are you forgiving me?" he asked, and I bit my lip.

"Not fully." I whispered, and he nodded.

"I understand." He told me and I smiled.

"Edward…I want you to see Anthony." I whispered, and he looked at me confused.

"Really?" He asked with a big smile.

"Yes. He deserves to see his father. Besides, he loves you...and I know how much you love him." I whispered. Edward then pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Thank you so much Bella." He told me and I smiled.

"Your welcome." I whispered into his neck. I thought about everything that's gone on and it dawned on me. I still love Edward, with all my heart and soul.

Well then I guess its official.

My name's Isabella Cullen, and I'm still in love with my husband Edward Cullen.

**Haha, well that was a twist wasn't it? And if anyone watches teen wolf, you'll know I got that house key scene from the new episode. **

**Was the lock thing too cheesy? Review. **

**Outfits on profile. :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Complicated

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**Complicated**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I cannot believe what I had just heard. Bella wanted me to see Anthony. After all the hurt and pain I caused her, she still wanted me to visit my son. I was so excited to finally see my son after so long. I wonder if he remembers me. Of course it's only been three to four weeks since I've seen him, but I heard somewhere that little kid's brain don't work as well as adults, and they forget things easily…or so I've heard. I doubt its true though, but you never know. Anthony didn't remember that blue was blue, and not green. He always got the names of the colors mixed up. It was adorable, but sometimes a pain in the ass. For example, I'd ask Anthony to grab my gray shoes, and he'll bring me my black ones. I'd get slightly annoyed, but never angry. You could never stay angry at Anthony…especially with that face.

Bella finally pulled away from the hug and I instantly missed her in my arms. I missed being able to hold her for the past four weeks. She was never around, and when she was she hated my guts. It killed me to know Bella hated me, but I had to cope. Everything was my fault in the first place, and I deserve all her hatred she had towards me. Honestly, I don't want her to hate me…for many reasons. One, I don't want Bella to feel hate, ever. I like Bella being happy, and laughing instead of walking around with a frown on her face and all depressed. I like happy Bella, not depressed Bella. Second, it kills me to know that Bella hates me. I love Bella with all my heart, and it'd just rip it out and shred it to pieces to know she hates me…even though I've already felt that numerous times these past weeks. I deserved it though; I'm a worthless waste of space that's lucky enough to win that jackpot. Which were Isabella Cullen, and our son Anthony.

"Yeah, well…I got to go. Rose and Alice offered to watch Anthony for me, but I don't want to bug them by having them watch him all day." Bella rambled, and I chuckled looking at the design on her shirt. It said "Free Hugs," and oh so badly I wanted another free hug. I could hug Bella all day. She was so warm, soft, and don't get me started on her scent. God, she smelt delicious…Strawberries and freesias, my favorite combination.

"It's alright Bella, I understand. I'm just happy I got to spend these few minutes with you. It really brightened my day." I told her honestly, and she blushed. I watched her as she looked down at her shoes, obviously trying to avoid my eyes to spare for embarrassment from me complimenting her. Bella was so adorable.

"Thanks Edward. Uh…I'll call you to arrange plans with Anthony?" she told me, but making it sound more like a question. I smiled and looked into her eyes when she finally looked up. All I saw in them were confusion, happiness, and…excitement?

"Sure, I'm home a lot and always carry my cell so you have no excuse not to call." I said jokingly, and she giggled.

"Alright Edward. I'll definitely call you. I know it'll mean a lot to Anthony to be able to see you." She stated, and my heart soared through the sky. Anthony _wanted _to see me?

"Really? That's great; I can't wait to see him. I miss him so much Bells." I replied, and she kind of…froze when I called her bells. Shit, did I say something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have called her bells.

"I know, and I'm sorry for keeping him from you. I just want what's best for Anthony." She whispered with a small smile, and I nodded slowly. I really wish I hadn't caused my family so much pain.

"I know Bella, and I understand it's just…I want to try to make this work. You guys are the best things in my life, and I don't know what would happen if I lost you guys for good." I whispered, putting the piece of hair that fell down behind her ear. I smiled, and she looked at me with loving eyes.

"I…should go." She whispered, looking away quickly and pulling away from my hand. I sighed, and looked at my shoes.

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered as I nodded. I heard Bella sigh quietly.

"I'm sorry Edward." She whispered, obviously not wanting me to heard but I did. What would she be sorry about?

"What was that?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Bella's head shot up as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Oh, um…i-i-I just…I um, sorry I should go." She rambled quickly as she turned on her heel, and walked away quickly. I sighed.

"Bye!" I shouted, and Bella stopped for a second. I saw her head look over her shoulder. I swore I saw her smile as she waved goodbye over her shoulder quickly. I smiled and watched Bella's moving figure slowly disappear in the mist the more she walked. I shoved my hands in my jean pockets, and turn on my heel heading back to my Volvo quickly.

I quickly hopped into my Volvo, and drove away from the coffee shop, and soon to the place where there were so many memories. Not all were good, but most of them. I sighed as I jumped out of my car, and locked it before running inside, and slamming the front door shut with a bang. I bit my lip as I looked around the remains of my living room. Everything was trashed from my violent act of when Lauren came over. I don't know why, but she struck a nerve so easily. Serious, why and the hell did I sleep with somebody who causes so much drama, and hurt? I'm such an idiot.

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly. I know what I wanted to do; I wanted to fix the house up for when Bella finally came home. I smiled to myself as I grabbed the broom and dust pan from the closet in the kitchen. Bella liked calling it the_ janitor's__closet_ because it was filled with many cleaning supplies.

I walked back into the living room, and silently began sweeping up all the broken glass. I tried my best not to cut myself, but did end up with a few scratches. I crinkled my nose at the blood, but quickly wiped it away.

After about two hours of cleaning, and fixing the living room, bedrooms, and kitchen…the house finally looked like I had hired a maid. Fuck, hire a maid! That would have been so much easier than doing it myself….but whatever. Bella with appreciate what I've done….I hope.

I then carefully picked up our wedding picture off the ground where Bella threw it weeks ago. I've been meaning to pick it up sooner, but it hurt too much to even think about her.

I carefully took the picture out of the frame, and threw the broken remains in the garbage. There was nothing left of it anyways. Bella threw like a demon. I should know, she's thrown many things at me.. Especially when she was pregnant, wow that was a nightmare…but I still love her.

I then set the picture on the table next to the bed. I made it where it was propped up on the lamp, and I could look at in while laying bed. Sure, that sounded creepy but I don't care. Bella was the love of my life and I don't mind staring at her while I was lying in bed. It felt like she was lying right next to me.

I smiled and lay down in bed next to Bella. Kind of….but it was better than nothing. Soon Bella will really be lying next to me, in my arms…and I couldn't wait for it to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I felt all giggly inside as I walked away from Edward. He brought out the kid in me. Everything about Edward brightened up my day. He was just the perfect husband anybody could have, except when you hit that bump in the road, also known as Edward cheating on me. I understand Edward was sorry, and wanted us to come home…but I don't know if I could. I didn't want to prevent Edward from seeing Anthony, but I had no choice but keep him away so he wouldn't get hurt like I did. I don't know what I'd do if I knew my little baby boy was hurt.

I half smiled as I continued walking. I originally took a cab to the coffee shop, but I decided to walk home. It wasn't far, and my thoughts kept me so occupied that I was already half way there.

I watched as I pasted many people. I felt the wind of the cars flying by me on the road. The air felt nice, but the smell that backfired out of the cars didn't smell too good. I crinkled my nose as I picked up the pace. I rubbed my arms quickly trying to warm up. It was getting windy, and slightly cold.

I finally arrived home, and shivered as I got inside. I quickly grabbed a jacket out of the coat closet by the door and put it on. It swallowed me, and I chuckled. I soon realized that it was Jaspers. Rose made sure she had a few of this things for when he came over, which wasn't often.

I slipped off my shoes, and walked into the kitchen where I saw Rose sitting on the bar stool reading the news paper. I grabbed a bottle of water of the fridge, and took a gulp.

"Hey Rose. Where's Anthony?" I asked, twisting the cap on my bottle. Rose looked up from her newspaper, and giggled.

"He's taking a nap. Alice and I were playing power rangers with him, and I guess he got sleepy or something." Rose explained, and I laughed. That sure sounded like Anthony.

"That sounds like him. Did Alice leave?" I asked, sitting on the chair at the table.

"Yeah, she left a few minutes ago actually. She had to go to work. Alice sometimes works the afternoons." Rose told me while reading her paper. I nodded and grabbed a grape off the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table.

"oh." I replied simply, and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, did you know that the hospital is being sued for fifty thousand dollars?" rose asked in disbelief. My eyes widened, and I dropped my water.

"What? Why, and what hospital?" I asked curiously, and Rose set down the paper.

"Yeah, I'm serious. They're getting sued because apparently two children were switched at birth and they just found out a few months ago when the children were both fifteen years old. Also it was Red Cross hospital in Port Angeles." Rose finished, and I looked at her with two heads.

"That's understandable. I know if somebody switched Anthony with a different baby, I'd be pretty upset too." I said, taking a sip of my water once again.

"I know right, I'd ask for more if it was me…but whatever." Rose stated, and I chuckled.

"I feel the same way."

"Hey…where did you go this morning?" Rose asked, putting her paper down and refilling her coffee cup. I sighed and played with the end of my shirt.

"I um…I went to see Edward." I mumbled slowly, and Rose choked on her coffee.

"You went and did what?" she shouted, and I sighed.

"I went to see Edward this morning." I replied, and she looked at me pissed off.

"Why would you do that? He's a jackass Bella, why the hell did you go and see him?" rose shouted, and I frowned.

"Rose, I understand he hurt me badly but theres no reason for insulting him. I still care about him yah know." I mumbled, and rose sighed.

"I know…I just don't like watching you get hurt." Rose whispered, and I smiled wobbly.

"I know, and thanks for that, but I really needed to have a talk with him." Rose smiled small.

"Talk about what?" she asked, sipping her cup of Joe.

"We talked about me coming home, and Edward being able to see Anthony." I replied, sipping my water once more. Rose nodded, and sighed.

"Why would you let him anywhere near Anthony?" rose asked angerly, and I sighed harshly.

"Maybe because he's his father Rose! Yah know, I know you care for me and all but you don't know whats best for me. Its my life Rose!" I snapped, and I watched her flinch. I instantly felt back, and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know, and I know its your life Bella but I don't want to see you get hurt again. I love you." She whispered, and the tears began watering in my eyes once more.

"I love you too Rose." I whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.

Life was so complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Reason I didn't update these past days like usual is because I only got 1 review. Just one. It hurts a little bit. :(<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Bionic

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**Bionic**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Once I pulled out of the hug with Rose I grabbed a pear off the table and took a bite. I chewed slowly being swallowing; I looked at Rose a minute before speaking.

"I think I'm going to call Jasper, I felt like I haven't talked to him in forever even though it's been three days." I said with a giggle. Rose nodded and handed me the home phone in front of her. I smiled and thanked her as I dialed the number and waited for him to answer. I walked into the bedroom to get some space from Rose. I sighed when I ended up getting his voicemail.

"This is Jasper, I can't come to the phone right now but uh…I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks." Jasper's voicemail told me, and I chuckled at his awkwardness in his voice. I heard the beep and took a breath to speak.

"Hey Jasper, it's me Bella. I uh…wanted to talk to you about things. I had a talk with Edward today, and my thoughts are just all jumbled in my head and I want to let them out yah know? Yeah…well, call me back soon. Bye." I whispered into the phone, and hung up with a sigh. I set the phone on the desk next to me and looked at Anthony's sleeping figure on the bed. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to him without making a sound. I then carefully pulled the loose strains of hair out of his face and smiled small. He was so peaceful, and didn't have an idea of what was going on. I felt bad lying to him, but I had to so he wouldn't feel pain.

I then began lying next to him in bed, and wrapped my arms around his waist carefully so he wouldn't wake up. I kissed his nose gently before closing my eyes and having a restful sleep with my son that I loved so much.

* * *

><p>I woke up from the light calls of a sweet angelic voice. I didn't recognize it at first, but once I began waking up I realized that it was my son Anthony.<p>

"Mommy! Mom, wake up. I'm hungry and Auntie Rose is gone." Anthony complained, and I chuckled with my eyes closed. I heard Anthony groan.

"Mommy, I know you're up stop faking it." He demanded and I laughed as I opened one eye and looked at him. He was still in his outfit from earlier and his hair was messy.

"Just five more minutes please." I mumbled, rolling back over on my stomach. I was just teasing Anthony but he didn't realize it.

"No Mom, I'm hungry now!" he shouted, standing up and jumping on my back. I groaned in pain as I rolled over causing him to fall on the bed giggling. I grabbed his sides and began tickling him furiously. Anthony laughed loudly and I giggled.

"Mommy, stop I'm sorry for dumping on you. "He muttered through giggles, and I chuckled slowing down my giggles.

"Say you love me." I demanded with a fake stern look and he frowned.

"No." he mumbled, and I gasped dramatically.

"No? No?" I shouted tickling him once again, he laughed uncontrollably, and I smiled.

"Fine mommy I love you!" he shouted, and I stop pulling him into a hug. He sighed but finally hugged me back.

"I love you too baby. Always and forever." I whispered and I felt him smile into my shoulder.

"Cool, now can we have food?" he asked in a groan, and I chuckled. I knew he loved me too but he gets cranky when he's hungry.

"Sure little man, just let me shower and get dressed." I told him, and he nodded running out of the room and into the living room. I smiled and got out of bed. I stretched my arms and grabbed an outfit out of my dresser. A grey Whyred Melange Merino Jumper with a black tank top for underneath because it was loose and short on me. To go along with the sweater, I grabbed a pair of black leggings and grey toms. I set my outfit on the bed, and started the shower. I pulled my shirt off over my head and pulled down my jeans, and panties. I unclasped my bra and stepped into the lukewarm shower. I quickly scrubbed my body, and washed my hair and face before stepping out. I wrapped the towel around my waist and picked up my clothes before throwing them in the hamper outside the bathroom door.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of matching pink lace lingerie. I dropped my towel and slipped on my panties before putting on my bra and clasping the clasp which was in the front this time. Afterwards I slipped on my black spaghetti strapped tank top and my black leggings. Once they were on and comfortable I put on my sweater over my tank top and adjusted it. I then put on my toms before walking into the living room. Anthony looked me over and smiled.

"You look pretty mommy." He complimented, and I blushed. He was so sweet and adorable.

"Thanks baby, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked looking at the clock. It was 12:45. Whoa I didn't know it was that late.

"Lunch I mean." I corrected with a blush. How embarrassing.

"Um…cheese sandwich." He told me and I looked at him confused.

"You mean grilled cheese?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled before pulling out a loaf of bread and a package of Swiss cheese. Anthony didn't like American cheese that well but he loved Swiss.

I quickly made the sandwich and set it on the table using a paper plate.

"Sweetie, come eat!" I called and he ran into the kitchen and quickly ate it while watching TV. I giggled as I walked over to the kitchen drawer where I stored my phone and checked it after a week of ignoring it. There were 34 missed calls, and 28 text messages. Most of them were from Edward, but a few calls and texts were from my carrier reminding me I had to pay my bills and stupid salesman. I sighed as I deleted all the texts without reading them. I then deleted all my missed calls, and voicemails without listening to them. I slipped my phone in my bra, and closed the drawer. I didn't have any pockets so I had to store it there.

I sighed, and had no idea what to do. Maybe I should apply to some jobs? I feel like such a burden to Rose. I smiled and nodded to myself as I sat down at the desktop in the living room. I typed in craigslist and clicked the jobs categories, then teaching. There were many jobs opened but there were very few near my location. One was a teaching job at Ridgeway high school for an 11th grade Math teacher. I groaned. I only had my degree in English, literature, language arts, and a little bit of Spanish and French. I shook my head and fixed my search to English Teacher wanted. A few jobs in my location popped up and they were perfect. I then clicked the job application and filled them out and sent them in. I sighed and shut off the computer.

I checked the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was almost two o'clock. I sighed, and jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my boobs. I looked over at Anthony making sure he didn't watch me as I fetched it out of my bra. I bit my lip and saw that Jasper was calling me. I smiled and answer the phone casually.

"Hello?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Bella? This is Jasper." He said awkwardly, and I giggled.

"Yeah, I know…caller I.D. told me so." I joked, and I heard him laugh.

"Oh right…well, I got your voicemail saying you wanted to talk?" he asked, and I nodded to myself.

"Yeah, but I'd be more comfortable if we did his in person." I told him honestly.

"Yeah sure, no problem…how about we meet up at the new bakery one greenway?" jasper asked nicely, and I sighed.

"I would love to meet up there and share Danishes with you Jazzy, but Rose isn't home and I don't know any babysitters around here." I told him honestly, and I heard him sigh.

"Oh, right…another time?" he offered, and I bit my lip.

"Well how about you come over later? We can talk and I'll make you dinner." I offered, and I heard Jasper chuckle.

"Uh…alright. I was going to clean my apartment a little place but I can take a rain check." He joked, and I slapped my forehead.

"Oh right, I should have known you had plans tonight. I'm sorry, we can reschedule." I rambled, but Jasper cut me off.

"No, no it's fine. It's just a little cleaning, no worries bells." He said softly, and I smiled to myself.

"Alright, I'll make Lasagna, and garlic bread…that okay?" I asked, and he laughed into the phone.

"It's perfect Bella, but you know you don't have to go through too much trouble for me. I'm nothing special….Just your older brother, kind of. "He said with an amused voice. I giggled, and sighed.

"It's no worries Jazzy, I love you." I said sweetly, and he sighed.

"I love you too, bells. I got to go, I have to work from three to four-thirty." He replied, and I nodded to myself.

"Alright, its fine I understand. Can you come over around five-thirtyish?" I asked in an unsure voice, and looked at my shoes.

"Sure, sounds perfect. Bye Bella."

"See yah Jazzy." I ended, hanging up the call, and sighing.

Jasper was going to be here in three hours, and I couldn't wait. He knew all my problems, and would listen to any bullshit I laid down on the table. He was like my human diary, and that's one of the reasons I loved him so much.

"Anthony? Uncle Jasper is coming over later, get in the bath." I demanded, and he groaned.

"Mom, I don't want to!" he complained, and I groaned.

"Please baby? You don't want uncle Jasper to think your dirty all the time do you?" I asked sweetly, sitting down next to him on the couch. He hung his head, and sighed.

"No." he whispered, and I smiled.

"Then get in the bath." I said with a smile, and he looked at me.

"Can it have bubbles?" he asked sweetly, and I nodded.

"Sure."

"Can I bring my Batman Action figure in the bath with me?" he asked with a smile, I bit my lip.

"You don't want to ruin it. Uncle Jasper bought it for you, maybe a different toy?" I offered, and he bit his lip thinking about it.

"Fine, I'll bring my Superman." He offered, and I smiled. Superman was an old toy anyways and he brought it in the bath many times before.

"Alright, I'll start the bath for you." I said ruffling his hair and walking away.

"Lots of bubbles!" he shouted, and I chuckled. He loved taking baths with lots of bubbles.

"Of course!" I shouted over my shoulder, and walking into the bathroom. I plugged up the drain, and started the bath at lukewarm temperature. I grabbed his tear free body wash, and added a fair amount in the water. It soon became a bubbly bowl of water. I added a few rubber ducks, and a cup in the tub. I used the cup to pour on his head when washing his hair. Anthony enjoyed it.

When the tub got near the tub I shut off the water, and stood from my knees. I grabbed a small blue towel from the closet in the hallway and set it on the counter.

"Anthony, the baths ready." I shouted...then I heard him groan as he walked into the bathroom holding superman in his hands. I giggled as he got undressed and stepped in the tub. He was upset at first, but smiled as soon as superman saved ducky from drowning. I giggled at his foolishness.

"I'll be back to wash your hair. Scrub yourself while I'm gone." I told him, walking into our bedroom, and picking out an outfit for him…A green polo shirt and a pair of brown plaid shorts. Along with it I picked out his brown converse. I smiled and then grabbed a pair of tighty-whiteys for him. I walked into the bathroom, and set the outfit on the toilet before grabbing the tear free shampoo, and scrubbing his hair.

"Mommy, do a Mohawk!" he giggled, and I smiled while pulling his hair up into a mini Mohawk. He giggled, and clapped cheerfully.

"Do I look cool?" he asked, and I smiled at him.

"Very cool." I said in awe, and he giggled. I smiled as I filled the cup with water and poured it over his head washing the soap out. Afterwards I did the same with the tear free conditioner.

"Almost done." I whispered, grabbing a wash rag, and carefully scrubbing his face. He groaned, and I chuckled.

"Stop whining and be a big boy." I mumbled, and he sighed.

"Fine mommy." He mumbled looked at his duck. Once I finished, I dropped the rag, and smiled at him.

"All done, did you scrub yourself?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He bit his lip, and nodded.

"Are you lying?" I asked, and he hung his head in shame.

"Yes mommy." He said sad, and I sighed.

"It's alright baby, just scrub you belly, wash your underarms, and scrub your privates." I said cheerfully, standing up and walking out. I heard a faint okay from Anthony as I left. I walked into the kitchen and began preparing supper. I got everything out I need, noodles, green peppers, hamburger meat, onions, salt & pepper, tomatoes, and spaghetti sauce. I set everything on the counter and walked back in the bathroom where Anthony was drying himself off with a towel. I chuckled, and grabbed his underwear holding them out.

"Step in one foot at a time." I told him as he dropped his towel. He then stepped in his underwear, and I pulled them over his butt. After that I pulled on his shorts, and he slipped on her shirt.

"Alright, you can get your shoes on yourself." I told him while handing him shoes, and his converse. I smiled at him while grabbing his towel, and throwing it in the hamper.

"Shut the light off when you're done." I shouted over my shoulder as I walked in the kitchen. I quickly washed my hands and began preparing dinner.

_*one hour later*_

After the lasagna was all ready to go, I slipped it in the oven to cook. Jasper was coming in an hour and half. I took a deep breath, and walked in my room to do my hair. I quickly brushed it through, and gave it small curls. I put on mascara, and a little lip gloss. It wasn't that I wanted to look hot for Jasper, but I did want to look nice for him. He was family to me.

After I finished up I walked out and checked on my food. It was looking good. I heard the front door open just to be greeted with Alice, and Rose. Did they do everything together?

"Something smells good. Whoa Bella you looked cute, who's coming over, a boyfriend?" Rose trailed off with a smile, and I laughed.

"More like Jasper." I shuddered at the thought of us dating. Alice's eyes sparkled when I said his name.

"Jasper's coming over? Why?" Rose asked, and I sighed.

"I needed to talk to him about some stuff." I whispered, and Rose bit her lip.

"Why couldn't you talk to me?" She asked with hurt in her voice. I looked at my shoes.

"Well Rose…it's because I can tell Jasper anything, and I wanted to put a good word in for Alice." I whispered honestly. Alice giggled, and I bit my lip.

"Alright, we'll leave. Want us to take Anthony with us?" Rose offered, and I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. I already told Jasper the reason we're meeting up here is because I haven Anthony. If he isn't here he'll get the wrong impression." I said with a laugh, and they nodded, understanding.

"Well…alright. Save us a slice of that food, and your outfit is so plain, here…put these on!" Rose demanded while sliding off her sliver rose ring, and owl necklace. I sighed and slipped them on. Rose smiled.

"There. All better…now, save us some food and put in a good word for Alice Kay?" Rose called, and I nodded.

"Okay! Have fun where ever you go." I replied.

"Thanks, and don't flirt with Alice's man." Rose joked as they both left. I laughed, and leaned on the counter staring at the wall. My head was filled with a bunch of jumbled thoughts. Mostly of Edward, and what's going on between us. I wanted to go home, and kiss him telling him I love him…but Edward needs to realize that mistakes come with consequences. I'm no longer that Bella. I'm now strong Bella, who doesn't take shit from anyone anymore. If Edward hurts me again, he's getting the divorce papers in the mail, end of story. I'm done with all the bullshit and fights. I can't take it anymore. It was making me crazy, and depressed. I hate feeling like that.

I snapped out of the trance and pulled out my phone. Maybe I should give Edward a call. Just to check up on him. Yeah, just to make sure he's okay.

I slowly dialed his number, and stared at the send button debating if I should or not. I pressed it and stared at it wide eyed. No going back now. I set the phone to my ear when I heard a woman answer.

"Hello?" a woman answered, and my heart broke. Did Edward have another woman over?

"Hello…it's Edward home?" I asked my hardest to be nice. Who the hell is she?

"Oh, no Edward isn't here at the time…who's calling?" she asked sweetly, and I gritted my teeth.

"Bella." I answered simply, and she chuckled.

"Hello Bella, I'm Janet. Shall I give Edward a message for you?" she offered, and I took a deep breath.

"Yeah…you can. Tell Edward that he should be expecting the papers in the mail. Thank you." I shouted, slamming my phone shut and throwing it on the floor. It didn't break but I heard a crack. I didn't care about my phone. I just cared, and wanted Edward, but he seemed to have interests in other things…things that weren't me.

I wiped the tear that slipped out away, and pushed myself off the counter. Jasper was coming here soon, and I have to keep it all together…for him. I don't want him to see me break down, but I feel like that's not an option anymore. I hurt now more than ever. If only I hadn't called Edward. I could have avoided this, but no I'm Isabella Cullen…a magnet to hurt, and destruction. I hate being a magnet….so much it killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I was now walking up and down the aisles of the grocery store. We were running low on food in the house. I was constantly hungry and since I'm tired of all the microwavable foods, I hired a personal chef. She was at the house right now actually. She was making meat loaf. It was probably nowhere near Bella's meat loaf, but it's a start. She stayed at home while I shopped for the list of food she gave me. We already had green peppers, onions, and bread crumbs. She decided to stay and get in sense with my kitchen or something like that. It must be a chef type of thing…whatever.

I sighed as I grabbed the last things off the list, and went to checkout. The cashier looked young, and she kept eyeing me. I felt uncomfortable, but quickly paid and left. I grabbed the few bags, and walked to my Volvo that was parked nearby. I set the bags in the passenger seat before starting the car and driving home. I was there in exactly eleven minutes. I grabbed my bags, and locked up the car.

Once inside I heard Janet, the chef, doing something in the kitchen. I slipped off my shoes and walked into the kitchen setting the bags on the counter.

"Hello Janet, I got everything you needed. They didn't have any regular tomatoes, so I got you roman. That okay?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Yes, it fine…and thank you. Also someone named Bella called you while you were out." She stated, and I grabbed the bag of onions I was holding.

"Bella called?" I asked confused, and she nodded.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you to expect the papers in the mail. What papers?" she asked confused, and my whole word collapsed. Bella was divorcing me? Why…what did I do? I have to call her.

I ran into the living room, and grabbed the phone quickly typing in her cell number. I got voicemail.

"Hey this is Bella…I couldn't answer your call at the moment but I'll call you back A.S.A.P." I heard the beep and quickly rambled.

"Hey Bella…its Edward. Why…why are you doing this to me, to us? I don't want to get a divorce, I love you! What did I do wrong? Fuck Bella, I know I screwed up but why do you keep making me more and more miserable? I hate fighting with you, and I hate not being able to wake up to your face every morning. I miss you, I miss my son, and fuck…I miss my life. The life I had before I slept with Lauren. I'm trying here Bella. I'm trying so hard to earn your trust back and your love back but shit you have to put your weight into this relationship too. I've tried so hard Bella, but I feel like you're just toying with my heart. Yes, I know I deserve it, and I know I'm an asshole but why? Why are you doing all this? Don't you miss me just a little bit, because I miss you…a lot? I'm trying here Bella, but every time I take one step forward, you take a thousand steps back, and I can't take it anymore. I just want to be with you. Please believe when I say I miss you, and want you back. I'm hurting Bella, and nothing will fix it except having you in my arms again. Bella I love you…please just…Call me." I shouted into the phone as the tears formed in my eyes. I threw the phone on the ground, and gripped the ends of my hair tightly. I'm such a fuck up.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I quickly stood up as I heard the doorbell ring. Which only meant one thing…Jasper was here. I put on a big smile as I opened the door. Jasper was wearing dark blue jeans, and a light blue dress up shirt. The sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, and his shoes were black vans. His hair was sloppy, but complimented his eyes, and outfit.

"Hey Jazzy!" I said cheerfully, pulling him into a tight hug. He chuckled, and I smiled.

"Hey bells. You look…adorable." He complimented, and I blushed as we pulled away. He smiled at me, and I bit my lip.

"Thanks, you look great, but you didn't have to dress up." I said with a scowled, and he looked at his shoes.

"I realize that now. Sorry…I didn't know what to wear so I decided to play it safe. Half casual…half dressy." He finished, walking inside. I closed the door behind him, and giggled.

"Well…it's an amazing combination." I complimented, and she laughed.

"Thanks…where's the monkey?" he asked looking at me.

"He's standing in front of me." I joked, and he frowned.

"Hey. That's not nice." He said upset. I could tell he was playing around, and I giggled.

"Sorry to hurt your feelings…_baby. _Anyways, Anthony is watching cartoons." I said with a smile, and he smirked at me before walking into the living room. I followed as I saw Anthony hugging him.

"Uncle Jasper!" he shouted, and I giggled.

"Hey buddy…you look cute." He complimented, and Anthony blushed. Just like a mini me.

"I know." He joked, and we both laughed.

"Want to play superheroes with me?" Anthony asked sweetly, and jasper laughed.

"I'd love too, but maybe in a few minutes. I have to talk to mommy for a little bit." Jasper promised, and Anthony nodded before watching his show again. Jasper looked at me, and I motioned him to follow me into the bedroom. I slowly closed the door as Jasper made him comfortable on the bed.

"You wanted to talk?" he said slowly, and I nodded while sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yeah…well, a lots happened these past few weeks." I whispered as I looked at Jasper. He looked concerned, and I went on.

"I had a talk with Edward…well, a few actually." I confessed, and he looked at me with a blank expression.

"What about? Jasper asked simply, and I sighed.

"We talked about Anthony, and how he wants us to come home…and about us getting a divorce." I whispered as I felt tears in my eyes.

"It's going to be okay Bella." Jasper whispered as he grabbed my cheek. I shook my head furiously and pulled away.

"No Jasper, it's not! It's not going to be okay! Edward doesn't want me, not anymore. I was a terrible wife, and that's why he slept with Lauren, that's why he went to the club to sleep with another woman, and that's why there's _another _woman other at the house we picked out together, so no…it's not okay Jasper!" I snapped, and Jasper looked at me painfully.

"Bella…what are you talking about?" he whispered, slowly and I hung my head as the tears slipped out.

"I called. I called Edward an hour before you came over…a woman answered the phone. Jasper…there's another woman at our house right now and it's my fault. I drove him away." I whispered as I jasper pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Out of all people, you're the one who doesn't deserve this." He whispered, and I shook my head.

"Just…stop Jasper. Stop saying sorry. Everybody is prancing around apologizing all the time, and I'm sick of it! I'm not some pity party that everybody has to be careful around all the time. I'm sick and tired of it." I shouted, and Jasper sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella." He whispered, and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I know you didn't Jasper, but I'm dying here. Edward keeps killing me more, and more every day. I met up with him at the coffee shop yesterday. He was so loving and sweet. He was the old Edward I fell in love with. I was so close to forgiving him, no…I so badly wanted to, but I didn't. The reason I didn't…was because I was scared for Anthony. I didn't want him to get hurt like I did. "I whispered, and Jasper pulled the hair that fell down in my face back behind my ear.

"Bella…sometimes you need to put yourself out there, and risk yourself." Jasper whispered, and I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to risk Anthony on something as stupid as this. Honestly, if Anthony wasn't here, I probably would be home with Edward right now. I love him so much, and it kills me to know he doesn't feel the same." Jasper shook his head.

"No, Bella. Edward _does _love you. I saw it in his eyes every time you walked in the room when we hung out in college. He loves you Bella." He whispered, and I took a deep breath.

"I just wish it was me that was in bed with right now…not some whore." I gritted, and jasper chuckled.

"Bella, trust me…he loves you. Even if he's sleeping with some whore, he's thinking of you. I know it." He whispered, and I laughed.

"I want to think that, but why settle for the silver when you can have the gold?" I mumbled, and Jasper groaned.

"Not Bella, don't you understand? You _are_the gold, better than gold. Your gold covered in diamonds, and rubies…plus more. You're better than any whore Edward sleeps with." Jasper whispered, and I nodded.

"Thank you Jazzy…for listening." I whispered while hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, and I smiled.

"Your welcome, I love you."

"Love you too, now…let's talk about you. What's up?" I asked, and he groaned.

"I went on a date last night?" he mumbled, and my eyes widened.

"You went on a date?" I asked in disbelief, and he nodded slowly staring at his lap.

"Yeah…her name is Kirsten, and I'm definitely _not_calling her." He mumbled, and I laughed.

"Why not?"

"She's so clingy, and her voice is annoying…plus I think she wears more makeup than circus clowns." Jasper complained, and I laughed.

"Circus clowns…I don't think she wears that much." I got through laughs, and he shook his head.

"No, she did. Besides, I'm interested in somebody else." He whispered, and my jaw dropped.

"You are…who? Do I know her?" I asked, and he bit his lip.

"Um…its sort of your friend Alice." He said slowly, and I squealed.

"What?" he asked and I smiled huge.

"She likes you too! She wouldn't shut up about you after you left with Anthony." I shouted, and he looked at me like I had two heads.

"Really…that's great, I can't believe it." He said slowly, and I giggled.

"Well, believe it. She's nuts about you." I stated, and he smiled big.

"I hope…she's so beautiful Bella."

"I know she is, and you'll be so cute together." I told him, and he nodded.

"Thanks…I appreciate it; I just wish I knew how to ask her out. When I'm around her I freeze up." He mumbled, and I bit my lip.

"Don't worry about it, she'll say yes. Plus, Alice loves fashion, and yellow roses. Do something with that." I told him, and he hugged me.

"Thank you Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered, and I smiled.

"You're welcome Jasper." I whispered before pulling away.

The talk with Jasper somewhat helped, but I still don't know what do. Edward was so confusing. I thought he loved me, yet again there's a woman at his house. Fuck, I'm so screwed up. I do know one thing though…I'm new and approved. I let Edward's mistakes build me up to become stronger. I'm now…bionic…And we have Edward to thank.

"Let's eat." I whispered, as I walked out into the kitchen with Jasper following. I felt something under my feet as I walked and saw that it was my phone. 1 voicemail.

"Hold on…I got to check this. Do you mind getting the food out of the oven?" I asked Jasper sweetly.

"Sure, no problem." He replied, and I thanked him before walking into Rose's bedroom, and called my voicemail.

"_Hey Bella…its Edward. Why…why are you doing this to me, to us? I don't want to get a divorce, I love you! What did I do wrong? Fuck Bella, I know I screwed up but why do you keep making me more and more miserable? I hate fighting with you, and I hate not being able to wake up to your face every morning. I miss you, I miss my son, and fuck…I miss my life. The life I had before I slept with Lauren. I'm trying here Bella. I'm trying so hard to earn your trust back and your love back but shit you have to put your weight into this relationship too. I've tried so hard Bella, but I feel like you're just toying with my heart. Yes, I know I deserve it, and I know I'm an asshole but why? Why are you doing all this? Don't you miss me just a little bit, because I miss you…a lot? I'm trying here Bella, but every time I take one step forward, you take a thousand steps back, and I can't take it anymore. I just want to be with you. Please believe when I say I miss you, and want you back. I'm hurting Bella, and nothing will fix it except having you in my arms again. Bella I love you…please just…Call me."_By the end of the voicemail, I was sobbing. I didn't mean to cause Edward so much pain or any pain at all. I took a shaky breath as I found Edward's name in my contact book, and pressed send.

"What?" Edward asked in a dreadful voice. I froze.

"Hello, who the fuck is this?" Edward asked harshly, and I frowned.

"Edward…its Bella. I just called to say I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, and that I'm letting it all go. I'm taking the pain away by…letting you free. You said you didn't want to feel pain anymore, and I'm giving you what you want. I'm sorry Edward…this is all my fault." I whispered, before hanging up the phone, and throwing it on the bed. I watched as the screen lit up, telling me somebody was calling me. Probably Edward. I grabbed the phone, and answered.

"Listen Edward, I gave you what you want, and if you're not happy then I don't give a damn. Not everything revolves around you. You don't just get what you want." I snapped, and Edward responded.

"Bella, what the _fuck _did I do? You were fine at breakfast yesterday, and you call me saying you're divorcing me for no reason. God, your mood swings are giving me whiplash." He yelled into the phone, and I gripped the blanket tightly.

"My mood swings Edward? Fuck you. Even if I did have mood swings, it's you too blame. You want to know why I'm divorcing you. Well here it is…I called you Edward. I called you earlier to say that I wanted to work this out for the both of us, but some woman answered the phone. Already on your second fuck? Isn't Lauren enough for you?" I snapped.

"Janet? That's what this is about. God Bella, I thought for you being a teacher you'd be somewhat smart." Edward insulted, and I snapped.

"Well fuck you Edward, I'm done. Don't call me, don't come here, and don't even fucking think about me. I wanted to come home, but not If you're doing this shit to me. I'm sorry Edward, but I'm fucking done. You had my heart…but your broke it and I don't know if it'll ever work again." I whispered while silently sobbing.

"No Bella, I'm sorry for calling you stupid, but you have to understand."

"No, I don't want to understand Edward. What's there to understand anyways? You cheated on me, end of story." I snapped, and Edward sighed.

"Janet…I'm not sleeping with her." Edward whispered, and I shook my head.

"Yeah, right….but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Your practically a free man to sleep with whoever you want, and love whoever you want." I gritted into the phone before snapping it shut. I walked into the bathroom angry before opening the toilet lid, and looking at the water for a second. I dropped my phone in the water and watched as the screen shut off.

"Opps." I mumbled before turning off the light, and slamming the door.

I'm done with Edward Cullen. So fucking done.

* * *

><p><strong> Sad, and long. My longest chapter yet, but don't you just want to slap Bella? She didn't give Edward a chance to explain, but don't worry…more juiciness is coming up in chapter 12.<strong>

** Review. **

**Outfits are on my profile. **

**SPOILER:Edward is going to show up at the house next chapter and some violence is going to occur. **

**Review.**

**Also i'm sorry if something are messed up. The chapter uploaded funny, and I had to fix it. Thanks.**

**Review.**

**VVV**

**VVV**

**VVV**

**C:**


	13. Chapter 13: Violence

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**Violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I walked back into the kitchen, biting my lip furiously. I grabbed a knifed, and violently began slicing the lasagna.

"Stupid Edward…thinks the world revolves around him. Fuck him…I don't need him, nobody needs him." I muttered under my breath angrily.

"Bella? Are you alight?" Jasper asked with concern in his voice. I laughed evilly, and shook my head.

"No Jasper, I'm not alright. I so badly want to choke somebody's throat but I can't. I'm starting to get these thoughts that aren't natural for a person to think. I'm going crazy Jasper, and it's all Edward _fucking _fault." I shouted, throwing the knife of the counter with a thud. Jasper pulled me in a hug carefully, and I let a tear slipped out.

"I know this is hard Bella, but we'll get through it…together. I'm with you every step of the way." Jasper whispered, and I nodded in his chest.

"I know Jasper. I know you're always going to be there for me, and I appreciate that but…I need to this on my own for once. I need to take matters into my own hands." I whispered, and Jasper nodded as he pulled away.

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked, and I sighed looking at my feet.

"I decided…that tomorrow I'm going down to the courthouse, and file for a divorce." I whispered painfully, and Jasper looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Bella…you don't want to do that. Trust me Bella, I know you better than everyone, and the last thing you want to is to get a divorce." Jasper stated, and I shook my head furiously.

"No Jasper, it is my I want. I'm no longer that Bella anymore, so no…you don't know me better than everyone. I've changed Jasper. Edward turned into a monster that I couldn't love anymore. He doesn't want me…he wants sex, and it kills me to know that. I wanted to know that was a lie but these past few weeks changed my mind completely. I was supposed to be home, in bed tonight but instead of explaining myself to you. Do you know how fucked up that is? That your own husband doesn't want you, or your son? That kills me Jasper, to know I was the second choice. That I'm the one with some fucked up body or some shit. I'm broken Jasper. Edward broke me. I've tried so hard to put on a poker face, and act like nothing's wrong but it's hard. It's so _fucking _hard Jasper. I've held myself for so long, that I feel if I let go I'll fall apart. I don't know what to do. My minds telling to do one thing, and my heart another." I whispered, and Jasper looked at me pained.

"Bella…I know Edward fucked up, and I'm not defending him…but you guys need to work things out. Even if you get a divorce you need to figure out how to be friends at least…for Anthony's sake." Jasper whispered, and I nodded with a sigh.

"I know." I admitted, and Jasper chuckled awkwardly.

"Now…let's eat what's left of the lasagna." Jasper said in an amused voice looking at the food I destroyed minute ago. I laughed as my eyes widened.

"Sorry…I was just so angry." I admitted, and Jasper laughed.

"It'd fine…I bet it'll be just as good." Jasper complimented, and I blushed looking at my shoes once again.

"I guess." I mumbled, and Jasper sighed.

"Alright, how about this…Anthony and I can drive to _Justin's Place_ and picked up some food to go, and pretend you made it. Sound good?" Jasper offered, and I laughed.

"That sounds perfect." I mumbled as I grabbed the remains of my food, and threw it in the garbage…Too bad for Alice and Rose.

"Anthony, come with me…we're going to pick up some food for mommy." Jasper told Anthony, shutting off the TV. Anthony gladly accepted Jasper's offer, and they were soon out, and about. I sighed as I grabbed the few knifes, and spoons I dirtied while making the food. I was soon cut off by somebody banging on the door. I opened it, just to be face to face with a tired looking Edward. My eyes widened as I attempted to shut the door, but he stuck his foot in.

"Bella…stop being so stubborn, and let me talk." Edward demanded, and I shook my head.

"Why should you? All you do is hurt me, and I'm tired of it. I'm sick and tired of feeling like _your _play toy, and _your _whore." I shouted, and Edward stared at me with a blank expression.

"Are you seeing someone Bella?" he said with no emotion in his voice. I stared at him for a minute before answering.

"What? No, why would you say that?" I shouted, and he looked at him with an evil look in his eyes.

"It reeks of men's cologne. Who are you fucking?" He shouted, and slapped him hard. He stood frozen for a minute before looking at me hard.

"You have no right Edward. No right to barge in here and excuse me of fucking somebody. Even If I was, what's it to you? I'm not yours, anymore." I shouted, and looked pained.

"Baby, I hate to break it to you, but those papers aren't signed…which legally means that you're all mine." He whispered smugly before pulling me in his arms. My jaw dropped as I pushed him away roughly.

"Fuck you Edward. I don't want anything to do with your anymore. You _ruined _my life! Don't you understand that I'm miserable? I'm dying inside Edward. Just hearing your name makes me want to cry because I miss, and love you so much. I don't _want _to love you anymore. I don't want to love a monster! You're a monster Edward. You _broke _me. You broke me so much that I don't know if I'll ever be fixed again. I hate you for that. I hate you so much." I whispered as I sobbed. Edward looked at with _so _much pain in his eyes.

"You _don't _hate me." He whispered, and I nodded.

"No, I do. I _really _mean it this time. I hate you." I gritted through my teeth. Edward stared at me in pain, realizing I wasn't lying.

"No, I won't _let _you hate me. " Edward demanded, cupping my cheek. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and sobbed.

"Why Edward? Why are you causing me so much pain? Why not let me if you're just going to sleep around anyways. Why don't you just have no strings attached?" I whispered with hurt in my voice. Edward pulled away angry.

"Let you go? _Why _and the hell would I let you go? Can't you see I love you?" he shouted, and I frowned.

"You sleeping with other woman tell me otherwise." I whispered, and Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is this what it's about? Me sleeping with Lauren? I thought were past that Bella!" he shouted, and I shook my head.

"No, it's not about Lauren. It's about the tramp you slept with before you came here." I shouted, and he looked at me in disbelief. He was about to say something before Jasper walked in with Anthony behind him with food in his hands. Edward's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"It's Jasper? You're _fucking _Jasper? Is that why you didn't want me to come over?" Edward shouted, and my jaw dropped.

"Whoa man, you need to cool it. You have no idea what you're talking about." Jasper stated, setting his hand on Edward's chest. Wrong move.

"No, you have no idea what the fuck _you're _talking about!" Edward shouted, pushing Jasper away from him. Oh shit.

Before I knew it Jasper swung his fist, and it collided with Edward's jaw. I heard the faint screams of Anthony as Edward landed with a thud. Edward then quickly stood up, and tackled Jasper. I shouted, and tried pulling him off with no success.

"Edward, stop it!" I shouted while the tears furiously ran down my face.

"No, he needs to learn to get his own woman, and not _fuck _mine!" Edward shouted as he punched Jasper once more.

"Daddy, stop it!" Anthony shouted, jumping on his back. Edward then froze, and stood on his feet slowly. I cried as I grabbed Jasper's head comfortingly.

"Comforting your boyfriend huh?" Edward gritted, and I looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"How could you Edward? Jasper's been my best friend since middle school, nothing else. You know that." I whispered slowly. Edward just stared at me.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered, and I shook my head.

"No, you're not. If you cared about me, you'd stop hurting me, and the people I love…but you just can't stop can you? Do you get pleasure out of hurting people; do you just do it because you're bored?" I asked, and shrugged.

"I think you should leave." I gritted, and he just stared at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and I snapped.

"Just, go!" I shouted.

"Daddy...why did mommy mad at you?" Anthony whispered, and my heart broke.

"Well, daddy did some awful things, and I'm trying to fix them at the moment." Edward whispered.

"I love you daddy." Anthony whispered, and Edward had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Anthony. " Edward whispered painfully, giving him a tight hug before leading himself out. I them set my head on Jasper's chest, and cried.

This is my entire fault.

**Edward**

I don't know what happened, I just snapped! I wasn't angry at Bella, or jasper…just angry at myself. So angry I threw my anger into violence. I knew Bella wasn't sleeping with Jasper, but I let my mouth speak before thought about what I was saying. That stunt probably just cost me my wife, and son. It pained me to see Anthony hurt. He wasn't physically hurt, but emotionally from watching me fight with Jasper. When Anthony jumped on my back, and begged to stop I froze and pulled away. It was like Anthony had me in a trance. I just …I just don't know. My life's all screwed up right now.

Bella was right…I do need some help. Being without her just made me crazy. God, I'm so screwed up!

I don't know what to do next, but I do know one thing…I was going to make it up to Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I know this is my shortest chapter probably, but I felt like I had to end it. How did you like the juiciness? I actually cried at the part with Anthony saying I love you. I know Edward is a fuck up but trust me…he's going to come around. <strong>

**Review. **

**Outfits on profile.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak peak chapter 14:<strong>_

**I sighed, and dialed the number in. it rang a few times before she finally answered.**

"**Hello?" she answered in a painful voice, I felt my heart crack.**

"**Bella, its Edward…I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now, but…I need you. I know I haven't been the best husband in the world, but I'm trying. I'm trying to show you how much I love you, but I end up hurting you in the end. I'm sorry Bella. All I want to do is hold you in my arms again. I miss you. Please let me make it up to you with dinner. We need to talk." I finished with a whispered. I heard Bella sigh.**

"**Alright Edward…but no funny business. One dinner, that's it." Bella demanded, and I smiled with a laugh.**

"**Alright, it's perfect. Thanks Bella." I whispered into the phone with happiness in my voice. **

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the sneak peak? <strong>

**Review. **


	14. Chapter 14: Help

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Help**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I help Jasper carefully clean his nose. Jasper winced as I touch the tenderness of his face. This is my entire fault. I don't know what Edward was thinking, Jasper has always been my friend, nothing else and Edward knows that.

"I'm so sorry Jasper; I don't know what Edward was thinking." I whispered, and Jasper looked at me like he was in pain.

"Bella…don't worry about it. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself." Jasper barely got out through his busted lip. The tears filled in my eyes as I saw Jasper struggle to even breathe.

"Jasper, we need to get you to a hospital….your nose is probably broken." I said with full concern, and Jasper shook his head chuckling.

"Bella just shut up. I'm fine. I've broken my nose before, and it was nothing like this. Trust me…it's just a bruise, and some blood…nothing more, nothing less." Jasper said with a light voice. I could tell he was trying to hide the pain in his voice, but I easily could tell it by the way he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I know you're in pain, and it's my entire fault. The last thing I wanted was for anybody to get hurt." I whispered with hurt in my voice. Jasper winced as he pulled me into a small hug. I carefully hugged him back, and cried into his shoulder…I cried for Jasper, I cried for Anthony….I cried for myself.

"It's really okay Bella." Jasper whispered, and I pulled away wiping my tears. I sighed as I stood from the kitchen table I was sitting at. I quickly grabbed a dry washcloth, and some ice. I wrapped it up into an icepack, and gently pressed it against Jasper's nose. He winced at first, but finally sighed in pleasure.

"Hold that up to your nose for at least ten minutes, then go from ice to heat by getting a water bottle out of the fridge, and heating it up in the microwave until it's warm." I whispered as I pulled the hair out of his face. Jasper smiled small as he looked at me with dark eyes. I bit my lip.

"Jasper…you know how we can tell each other anything?" I whispered, and he looked at me confused.

"Yes." He whispered, and I took a deep breath.

"Jasper…I want to try something. I-I-I want to kiss you. "I stuttered, and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What, why? Bella I don't like you like that, you know that." He shouted, and I nodded.

"I know you do…but I want to see if there is something there." I whispered, and he looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Alright Bella. Just one kiss…and promise me something." He asked, and I nodded.

"Promise me that…if you do feel something, that we'll still be friends. I don't want something like this to come between us." He whispered in a sad voice, and I nodded. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and stared at his lips for second. I looked in his eyes and they gave me permission. Well, it's now or never.

I quickly pressed my lips to his. His lips were warm and soft but I felt….nothing. I was starting to get uncomfortable with the kiss. I felt like I was kissing my father, or Emmett. I pulled away, and Jasper just stared at me.

"I felt…_nothing."_ I whispered with a smile. Jasper cracked a big smile.

"Good, because I didn't feel anything either. I felt like….I was kissing Rose." He admitted, and I laughed.

"Seriously, because I felt like I was kissing Emmett." I giggled, and he laughed with me.

"How is Emmett anyways?" Jasper asked, and I shrugged.

"I 'm not sure, I haven't talked to him in a while. His store's doing well though, I know that." I mumbled, and Jasper chuckled.

"That's good."

"Yeah…I should call him soon. I haven't talked to him in a while." I said with a smile. Jasper nodded.

"Well, I better get going." Jasper whispered standing up. I began to protest

"What, but you haven't even eaten yet." I complained, and he laughed.

"There's not much left of it anyways, Edward kind of….ruined it. Don't worry, I'll eat when I get home." he whispered pulling me in a hug. I hugged him back and sighed.

"Alright…I'll make it up to you, I promise." I whispered as I kissed his cheek, and pulled away.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I love you, goodnight." He whispered, and I smiled.

"Goodnight Jazzy, drive safe. Call me when you get home, but call Rose's home phone." I demanded, and he chuckle.

"Alright, I'll call. Bye." He whispered, and I bit my lip.

"Goodbye, talk to you later." I whispered as he walked past me, and left without another word. I sighed as I quickly made Anthony a sandwich for dinner. He gladly ate it as I walked into the bedroom, and plopped on the bed. I stared at the ceiling as I cried.

That was the first night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I gripped my hair tightly as I shouted through my teeth. Why did I have to beat up Jasper? It's my entire fault Bella hates me. She's right, I am a monster. I need therapy. _Bad._

"Janet, I'm sorry but your services aren't needed anymore. Thanks though." I shouted. Janet just nodded, and led herself out. God, Bella thought I was _fucking _her! I shouldn't have just stuck with frozen pizza, Chinese food, and microwavable food.

I groaned as I grabbed the phonebook of the table in front of me. I flipped to the "T" section, and looked for what I wanted. I finally found it, _Seattle Co. Therapy. _

Yes, Edward Cullen is going to therapy.

I called the number, and a cheery voice answered.

"Seattle Co. Therapy this is Sarah how may I help you?" She asked cheerful, and I frowned.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen…I'm calling to schedule an appointment." I said slowly in the phone.

"Oh of course, could you come by tomorrow morning to fill out some paperwork?" she asked nicely, and I sighed.

"Sure, no problem." I replied, and she giggled.

"Alright thank you for calling Edward. Have a wonderful night."

"Yeah, thanks…you too Sarah." I said before hanging up. God, I'm fucked up. Now I need to call Bella…even though I just beat the shit out of her best friend an hour ago.

I dialed Rose's house number, and to my surprise she answered.

"Hello?" she asked in a voice that sounded like she was crying. My heart stung.

"Bella, it's Edward…and before you hang up just hear me out." I begged, and I heard Bella breath heavy.

"Fine, but make it quick." She said in a harsh voice. I sighed.

"Bella, you don't know how incredibly sorry I am. I have no idea what came over me other there. I just snapped at the thought of you sleeping with him. I know you're not, but it still got angry. Bella I love you, and I want you back. I know I have problems, and I'm working on fixing them. I'm getting therapy in attempt to win you back. I don't know if it'll help much, or help at all for that matter but I'm hoping it will. Bella…let me make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night." I begged, and I heard Bella sigh into the phone.

"Edward I appreciate that, but I don't know if I can trust you." She admitted, and I let a tear slip.

"I understand Bella, but please let me take you to dinner. Just _one _dinner to prove myself to you, after that….you don't have to talk to me again. I'll give in and sign the papers if you want nothing to do with me after." I whispered.

"Alright Edward, but no funny business….and just _one _dinner." She agreed, and I did a fist pump. Fuck yes!

"Thank you Bella! You won't regret it, I promise." I said.

"I hope I won't." she whispered, and I smiled small.

"Bella…I love you." I admitted, and she sighed.

"Edward I…love you too." She whispered, and my heart soared. She still loved me.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweet girl. I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice." I told her, and she giggled.

"Okay."

"Goodnight baby. I love you." I whispered with a smile.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you too." She whispered before hanging up. I smiled big, and threw the phone off to the side.

I was going to get my wife back.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. I know it's short but a lot happened, kind of. ;p<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Emmett

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**Emmett**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

After my phone call with Edward my mind was blank. All I could think about was Edward. He was actually getting therapy. I've considered therapy myself but never actually did something about it. Sure I have these thoughts I shouldn't but I'm _that_ bad….I think. I sighed as I grabbed the plug in phone on the table next to me, and dialed the number. The number of the person I could always talk to, besides Jasper.

"Yo?" a deep voice answered, and I smiled big as the tears of happiness formed.

"Hey Emmy-bear…its Bella." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Bella." He replied, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Of course you do, I'm your little sister!" I shouted, and he laughed.

"Oh really? Because I thought my sister would care enough to call me on the holidays, or to even check up on me." Emmett said rudely, and I sighed.

"Emmett, I'm _so _sorry. It's just…a _lot_ has happened lately that I guess it's just slipped my mind." I explained, and Emmett sighed.

"I understand belly. Times are hard, anything you want to talk about?" he asked sweetly, and I bit my lip.

"_Want _to talk about? No, _should _talk about, yes." I sighed, and Emmett chuckled.

"Well, talk belly. Get me caught up in all the hot gossip." Emmett demanded, and I half smiled.

"Well, where do I start? Um…I got laid off." I whispered, and Emmett gasped softly.

"Oh god, Bella…I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved your job."

"Thanks Emmett, it means a lot but it happens. Besides I can get a different job…it's the least of my problems. Trust me." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he whispered, and the tears formed in my eyes as my lip quivered.

"I hurt Em. I hurt so badly. I'm _broken._" I whispered as few tears fell. I quickly wiped them way, and sniffled my nose.

"Bella, what _happened _to you? Did somebody…do somebody…._rape _you?" he gritted out slowly like it hurt him to ask. My eyes widened, and I gasped.

"What? No of course not…nothing like that." I whispered, and looked at my shoes.

"Bella…tell me what happened. Why are you hurting?" he asked concerned. I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Edward cheated on me." I said quickly, and Emmett didn't speak.

"What?" he muttered and I sighed.

"Emmett, Edward…_cheated _on me." I said slowly, biting my lip. I heard loud noises on the other end, noises like Emmett was punching something.

"What? How…how could he? When I last saw you too he followed you around like a lost puppy. He was so whipped Bella, why would he cheat on you?" Emmett shouted, and I shrugged.

"I guess he tired of the plain Jane." I whispered, and Emmett growled.

"No Bella, don't speak like that! You're _not_ a plain Jane. You're anything _but _plain Bella." He growled, and I let a tear fall.

"Emmett, I'm sorry but complimenting me isn't going to make me feel better." I whispered.

"Bella, don't you know you're beautiful? You should have someone to tell you that _every day. _That was Edward's job, but I see he failed to make you feel special." He gritted, and I sobbed quietly.

"I know Emmett." I whispered, and he sighed.

"Youre not staying in the same house as him are you?" he asked harshly.

"No Emmett of course not. I'm staying at Rose's house."

"Who's rose?" he asked, and I laughed.

"She just my best friend Emmett! I've brought her up many times." I complained.

"Why haven't I met her?" he asked.

"Well, when you came down to college to visit Rose had a fashion competition."

"Oh…is she Jasper's twin?" he asked, and I nodded to myself.

"Yes Emmett, she's Jasper's twin." I said laughing.

"Oh, how's is that guy? I haven't talked to him in a while. When I met him he seemed chill." Emmett stated, and I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper is a chill dude, and he's fine…well, not his face." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm not gay but I can tell you Jasper's not _that _ugly." Emmett said, and my jaw dropped.

"What? No, I wasn't calling him ugly! What I meant was…it's damaged." I got out slowly.

"Damaged how?" Emmett asked.

"Edward thought I was sleeping with him, and sort of….beat him up." I whispered, and Emmett gasped.

"What the hell? Jasper's a good guy; he would never sleep with you! Not saying your ugly or anything, but Jaspers not into you like that! I already asked, and Edward knows that…he was there when I did it." He shouted, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"You asked Jasper if he had feelings for me?" I whispered, and Emmett sighed.

"Yeah…yeah I did." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because Bella he was always around you, grabbing your arm and hugging you a lot. I didn't know what his intentions were. I was just being protective of you bells." He whispered.

"Well I don't need protecting!" I shouted.

"Yes, Bella…you do." He gritted out.

"Well I hate to break it to you Emmett, but you're not always going to be able to protect me." I shouted.

"Yes I am." He mumbled stubbornly.

"If you can protect me whenever I need protecting, then where were you three weeks ago? Where were you when Edward _cheated _on me, and broke my heart? Huh?" I shouted as the tears ran down my face furiously.

"Your right, I wasn't there. I can't protect you from everything, not in Forks." He mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"It means that…maybe I need to move closer. There's an _Em's_ _Mechanics _fifteen minutes away from Seattle. I was thinking of relocating." He told me, and my eyes widened.

"What? You can't Emmett! What about your life, or Charlie?" I shouted.

"Charlie agreed to be put in a home. He's also _seventy _years old Bella." He stressed, and I sighed.

"I know Emmett." I whispered.

"I even found a small apartment by a chain of bakery's, and stores. It's perfect for me Bells." He said with a light voice. I sighed.

"Alright…if you really want to then…go ahead." I mumbled.

"I got to go Bella, I'll…._I'll _talk to you later." He whispered, and I took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll call you later. I love you Em." I whispered with a small smile.

"I love you too bells." He whispered before hanging up. I set the phone down before falling back on the bed. I missed Emmett. A _lot._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I sighed as I sat in one of those uncomfortable chairs you see in hospitals. I was at _Seattle Co. Therapy_, waiting for the lady at the front desk get my paper work ready. I sighed as I fell back in the chair, and took a deep breath. I silently began playing with the end of my plain white T-shirt. I bit my lip as I was approached by an elderly woman in a bright purple blouse, and a long black skirt, and skimpy heels. She was wearing _way _to much make up, and her hair looked like a lemon.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" she asked in a raspy voice. I slowly nodded and she smiled.

"Alright dear, here's the papers you need to fill out." She said sweetly, handing them to me. I looked at them as my eyebrows furrowed.

"What is all this?" I asked, and she chuckled.

"Just the basic information, emergency contacts, credit card information, stuff like that." She said sweetly, handing me a blue pen before walking away. I sighed as I pulled out my wallet, and began filling out all the paper work.

After I filled out seven sheets of paper work I was finally finish. I sighed in accomplishment as I stood from the chair. I stretched my arms as I walked up to the desk, and set the papers down.

"I finished." I told the lady, and she smiled big at me. I shuddered.

"Oh, alright dear. We'll give you a call with all your appointments within the next few days." She said cheerfully, and I smiled sweetly at her before walking away. I was getting help, not for me….for my family.

I quickly drove home to get ready for my dinner with Bella tonight. I had already called this morning and made reservations at _le Bella Italia. _Of course I had to pull a few strings to calling so suddenly, but Bella was worth it.

I quickly hoped in the shower, and scrubbed myself before stepping out. I decided on not _too_ dressy. I stuck with a simple light blue dress shirt, and black slacks. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, and fixed my hair to where it was messy, yet sexy. Bella loved it like that.

After that I quickly shaved my stubble. After I was cleanly shaved I slipped on a pair of black converse. I smiled at my reflection, but frowned when I saw the faint black eye Jasper gave me. I sighed, and I sat on my bed. I deserved it.

I stood up, and grabbed the phone deciding to ring Bella.

"Hello?" she answered and I smiled.

"I can't wait for dinner tonight." I whispered, and she giggled.

"Me too, I'm almost ready so pick me up in about an hour." She told me, and I smirked.

"Alright."

"Where are we going?" she asked, and I laughed.

"That's a surprise." I told her, and she groaned.

"I hate surprises!" she mumbled.

"You won't hate this one. See you in an hour Bella." I whispered, and she laughed.

"Alright, see you in a little bit." She whispered before hanging up. I smiled as I set the phone on my bed.

Tonight was going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I let out a shaky breath as I started to get ready for my date with Edward. I knew he liked blue on me so I went with a blue sleeveless dress with matching heels. My makeup was simple with black mascara, and eye liner. I then used the same lip gloss Rose had put on me before the club to make my lips look "kissable."

I put my hair in loose curls. I smiled at myself when I heard a little voice.

"Mommy? Where you going?" Anthony asked, and I cursed. I forgot I needed a babysitter.

"I um…I'm going out to dinner with Daddy." I mumbled quickly before calling Jasper.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jasper, could you do me a huge _huge_ favor?" I asked begging.

"Depends what it is."

"Can you watch Anthony tonight?" I begged, and he sighed.

"Why?"

"I'm going to dinner with Edward." I mumbled, and he gasped.

"What? Why? Did you forget what he did to my face?" he shouted, and I bit my lip.

"I know, and it's just to talk. Please Jazzy." I begged, and he sighed.

"Fine, but if you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you." He gritted.

"Alright, thank you." I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Be there in ten." He told me before hanging up. I let out a breath in relief when I heard a knock at the door. That was fast.

I smiled small before opening up.

"You got here Fast." I said before looking who was at the door, and it was not Jasper. I looked into two dark brown eyes, and a set of dimples. Why was he here?

"Emmett?" I whispered before he smiled big.

Edward was coming over soon. So was Jasper. This was not good; we have two guys wanting to kick his ass.

Shit was going to hit the fan.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM EMMETT! He's finally here! Omg, how happy are you? I'm happy, I know that. ; P Review please.<strong>

**Outfits on profile. **


	16. Chapter 16: Date

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span> I'm sorry but after I published chapter 16, I didn't like how I made Jasper look so I'm rewriting it. Please don't get upset, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

**Date**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-<strong>

I just stood there staring at Emmett with my eyes wide, and my mouth wide open. Why is he here? I was just talking to him, and he was in forks! What the hell?

"Emmett...what are you doing here?" I asked quickly, and Emmett frowned, shoving his hands in his front pockets. He looked at me under his lashes, and bit his lip.

"I just wanted to see you Bella. I haven't spoken to you in months, I thought you fell off the edge of the earth or something." he whispered as if he was in trouble. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I know Emmett, and I'm sorry...but this is a bad time to just show up at my doorstep unexpected. I have plans tonight." I stressed, and he groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Oh man...i knew I should have called ahead, but I wanted to surprise you! Never mind, I'll leave." he whispered, and I shook my head, grabbing his arm when he was about to leave. I smiled at him, and his eyes softened.

"Emmett...it's okay. I don't have to leave for another hour...come in, get something to eat...go to the bathroom...whatever you need. I've missed you, and want you stay so we can catch up but you do need to leave in ten minutes." I said sweetly, and he smiled big, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I groaned as he lifted me up from the ground.

"Thank you Bella! I'm sorry for coming so suddenly, but I wanted to see you, and that phone call made me tempted even more. I've missed you!" he shouted, setting me back on my feet. I chuckled as I caught my breath, and smiled.

"I've missed you too...hows charlie?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Getting older by the minute...but you remember Sue Clearwater?" he asked, and I nodded.

"yeah well...her husband Harry died of a heart attack about a month ago, and she stays with Charlie. I think I see sparks a flying." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. My jaw dropped, and I laughed.

"Really? That's sweet, because I don't want charlie to die alone." I stressed, and Emmett laughed, finally stepping inside. I closed the door, and led him into the kitchen.

"i don't want to see him die at all, but it happens." Emmett said as if it was nothing. I sighed as I grabbed some leftovers out of the fridge, and handed it to Emmett. His eyes widened, and he smiled big.

"thanks, belly! Yum, chicken...my favorite!" he said enthusiastically, eating away the chicken. I laughed.

"Emmett...food is your favorite. You'll eat anything." I laughed, and he looked at me.

"Not human." he said, and I chuckled.

"Duh you big oaf. Who eats humans anyways?" I said in disgust, and he let out a laugh.

"Cannibals do." he pointed out, and I slapped his shoulders.

"You know what I mean. You have to be twisted to eat somebody of your own species." I mumbled, and shuttered at the thought of me eating Emmett, Anthony, Rose, or any human. It was just disgusting.

"Don't knock it till you try it sister." Emmett mumbled between bites, and my jaw dropped.

"You're telling me you'd eat human if you had a chance?" I asked in disbelief.

"Can I cook it?" he asked, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes." I said simply, and he thought about it.

"Nah...i may like to eat, but I'm not _that _crazy. Ask Edward." he mumbled, tossing the bowl in the sink, and grabbing a soda out of the fridge. I looked at him confused, and rinsed off his bowel and set it in the dishwasher.

"Edward? Why would I ask him?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of water, and taking a gulp. He leaned on the counter behind him, and scratched his head.

"Well, he was crazy enough to cheat on you...maybe he'd be crazy enough to eat a human." Emmett said with a smile, and I laughed in my water.

"Emmett, that's sweet...but I don't think he'd eat another human." I said, looking at my shoes, and Emmett sighed.

"How are you Bella? You look...different. You're all dark, and sad. I don't like it." Emmett mumbled, and I looked at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled lamely, and Emmett sighed.

"It's not your fault, Edward's the idiot...has he signed the papers yet?" Emmett asked, and I bit my lip and looked at him through my lashes.

"I haven't gotten them yet." I mumbled, and his eyes widened.

"Bella, why not? He's a dick, and you don't deserve to be with him. Divorce his ass!" Emmett shouted, and I sighed.

"It's not that simple Emmett." I whispered as I played with my hang nail. Emmett looked at me like I head two heads, and popped open his soda.

"Not that simple? What's so difficult? Just drive down to the court house, and get those goddamn papers!" Emmett barked, taking a sip. I looked at him funny, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Emmett...please watch your language. Anthony is in the living room, and your loud." I whispered, and Emmett's jaw dropped.

"I totally forgot about Anthony...can I see him?" Emmett asked excitingly, and I smiled.

"I'd love that...but you actually have to leave. Like, now." I stressed, pushing him towards the door, but with no success. Emmett grabbed my arm, and frowned.

"Why so soon? Who do you have plans with?" Emmett asked, and I bit my lip trying to think of a lie. One finally accrued, and I smiled.

"I'm going out with a few friends...we're going to a club so I can get my mind of Edward." I lied, and Emmett smiled big and his eyes widened.

"A club? That's so fun, can I come?" he asked excited, and my jaw dropped. Shit...what do I say now?

"Sorry...can't. My friends said no boyfriends, or anything." I lied, and he groaned.

"Dammit...i was hoping I'd have _some_ fun tonight." he mumbled, and I laughed.

"Sorry...maybe next time." I told him, and he nodded.

"By the way, you look great Bella. Really pretty." he complimented, and I blushed. I looked at my feet, and bit my lip.

"Thanks Emmett...now, you need to leave." I demanded, pushing him at the door but he stopped himself again. What the fuck? Can't he take a hint?

"Why so soon? I mean, don't you need somebody to watch Anthony when you go out tonight?" Emmett asked sweetly, and I groaned.

"Emmett...I'm not stupid. I already thought of that...Jasper is coming to pick him up any minute, now you _need _to leave." I gritted, and Emmett frowned.

"Damn, don't get mad at me, I was just being nice." Emmett said in defense, and I sighed.

"I know you were, and I love you for that...but I already have everything taken care of, and my friends will get pissed if they see you. They might think your my boyfriend or something, and I don't want that." I lied, and Emmett looked at him feet, and then at me.

"Can I ask least stay, and see Jasper? I haven't seen him in a while." he mumbled, and I groaned.

"Can't it wait? I mean...you can see him tomorrow." I'm trying so hard for him to leave so I can save Edward's ass, but he won't take a hint. I'm so pissed off right now!

"Fi8ne, I get it...I'm leaving." Emmett said, raising his hands up in defeat. I sighed in relief, and motioned him towards the door. Emmett sighed, and walked towards the door. I smiled at him, and opened the door. I saw Emmett's eyes get wide, and his smiled widened as he looked outside. My eyebrows furrowed and looked at what he was looking at, and gasped.

Jasper was here. This was not good.

It's not that I don't want Jasper, and Emmett together...it's just that they'll end up talking for hours, and I wont be able to get them out before Edward gets here.

I watched as Jasper walked up to the door with a big smiled. He pulled Emmett in for a bro hug, before looking at me, and pulling me in a small hug.

"Does he know?" Jasper whispered, and I nodded into his shoulder.

"What's gonna happen when Emmett sees him?" Jasper asked, and I looked at him shyly.

"I was hoping he'd leave before that happens." I whispered honestly, and Jasper bit his lip.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Jasper whispered before pulling away, and smiled at Emmett.

"Emmett, my man...hows it goin?" Jasper asked nicely, and Emmett shrugged.

"It's been alright...except Bella here is trying to get rid of me!" Emmett faked hurt, giving me a wink. I slapped his shoulder, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed, and Jasper just looked at me. I stared at him confused, and he just smiled at me. Okay then.

"Well, Bella does have plans tonight...going out to dinner with Rose." he lied for me, and I mentally slapped my forehead. Emmett just stared at him funny, and gave me a look.

"I thought you were going clubbing with friends?" Emmett asked, and my mouth opened, and closed many times but words never came out. Jasper quickly cut in, covering up my lie.

"Yeah, that's right. They're going to get quick dinner, and then meeting their other friends at the club. Right Bella?" Jasper asked with a smile. I smiled at him, and nodded.

"Right." I said shortly, and Jasper looked at Emmett.

"Well, where's the kid?" Jasper asked with a laughed, and I bit my lip.

"Um...last I checked he was watching cartoons. It's getting late so he might be getting sleepy." I told him, motioning Jasper towards the living room. Emmett slowly followed, and looked at Anthony, who was sleeping on the couch with his batman action figure in his arms. I smiled in awe, and picked him up gently. He stirred a little bit, but relaxed in my arms. I kissed his forehead, and handed him to jasper, who held him close.

"Here...he's already eaten, but not much so he might be hungry if he wakes up. Just let him sleep in those clothes, but if he gets up change him. I'll be right back, I'm going to prepare an overnight bag." I told him, and he nodded, rocking Anthony gently. I smiled at Emmett before walking into the bedroom, and grabbing Anthony Superman backpack. Everything of his was pretty much some sort of superhero.

I grabbed a set of pajamas, and an outfit for tomorrow. I also shoved in a few pairs of socks, underwear, and a set of shoes. I grabbed a few of his favorite toys, and gently set them in the light. I also packed his nightlight, and jacket for just in case. I then zipped up the back, and thew it over my shoulder. I shut off the light before walking back in the living room where Emmett was sitting on the couch, and Jasper was no where to be found. I walked towards Emmett, and looked at the TV where he was watching a football game.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, and he looked at me and then at the TV.

"He's setting Anthony in his car seat. He'll be back in a minute." he said, flipping through channels. I sighed as I set the bag down, and sat next to Emmett, and hugged his side. Emmett looked at me funny, and hugged me back.

"What's this for?" he asked with a laugh, and I shrugged.

"I dunno, I missed you I guess." I whispered, and Emmett smiled.

"I miss you too." he said, and I pulled away. I bit my lip before asking him what was on my mind.

"Emmett...how did you find me?" I asked, and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean...I'm at Rose's house. You've never been here, so you shouldn't know where it is. How did you find me?" I asked, and he sighed while itching his head.

"I called Jasper." he said simply, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"You called Jasper? When?"

"After I got off the phone with you." he told me, shutting off the TV. I bit my lip, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why...why did you come to Seattle?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"i missed you. Sue is taking care of charlie, and I missed my family. There's an Em's Mechanics fifteen minutes away, and I found a place to stay already. I've been looking into this for quite some time actually." he whispered honestly, and I smiled.

"That's sweet." I told him, and he smiled back.

"Good, I'm glad you're not mad about it." he whispered, and I shook my head.

"I'd never be mad at that. I love you em." I whispered, kissing his cheek, and standing up. Jasper then came inside, and smiled at me.

"I'm ready to go...walk me to my car?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Em...wanna come?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Sure." he said, shutting off the TV. I smiled as we walked outside. I closed the front door, and walked over to Jasper's Escalate. The back door was already open, and I saw Anthony in the car seat, sleeping. I smiled in awe, and kissed his cheek gently.

"Goodnight baby...I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I whispered before adjusting his legs, and shutting the car door quietly. I looked at Jasper, and he had his eyebrows raised.

"Well...i guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" he asked both of us, and I nodded. We looked at Emmett, and just looked at us.

"What? Oh, yeah...i have to get a few things settled, but of course man." he said with a smile, and I laughed. Jasper nodded as he opened his car door. He was about to get in, but he froze. He looked at me, and pulled me into a hug. I laughed, and hugged him back before pulling away.

"Goodnight Bella. Be safe...please." he begged, and I nodded.

"Of course...drive safe, and call me when you get come...ice your face. Goodnight." I whispered, and he smiled at me before smiling at Emmett, and getting in the car. He was about to pull out when a silver Volvo pulled up in the driveway. My eyes widened, and Emmett's jaw dropped. I looked at Jasper, and he looked at me panicked.

Shit was going to hit the fan. This is not good.

"Bella, is that who I think it is?" Emmett asked roughly, and I slowly nodded at him with pain in my eyes. Emmett's jaw dropped, and he looked at his feet.

"I can't believe you Bella." Emmett mumbled, and I just looked at him. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"What Emmett?" I asked, raising my hands up in the air dramatically. He just shook his head, and shrugged. I watched as Edward's stepped out of the car, wearing a blue button up dress shirt, black slacks, and black converse. He looked so cute!

He smiled when he saw me, but it quickly fell when he saw Emmett. His face went pale, and I saw his Adam's apple move as if he swallowed his spit. This is so not good.

I heard Jasper get out of the car quietly, and stood by the door. Edward just smirked at him, and looked at me with a smile. I awkwardly waved at him, and looked at my shoes.

"Hey Bella." he greeted as if Emmett wasn't here shooting daggers at him. I smiled sweetly, and looked at him.

"Hey Edward." I whispered, and he looked me over one more time. I blushed, and Emmett just stared at me funny.

"Alright, if you guys are done being all lovey dovey, I'll like to get some answers!" Emmett demanded with a frown. I sighed, and put my hands on my hips.

"Fine Emmett...what do you want to know?" I asked.

"first, why the hell is he here? Two, are you even going out with friends tonight, and lastly...are you even going to divorce him like you said?" Emmett asked, and I looked at Edward with wide eyes. He looked at me pained, and looked at his hands in shame.

"First Emmett...i didn't say that I was going to divorce Edward. I said I was thinking about it, second, no...I'm not going out with friends tonight, and lastly Edward is here because we're having dinner tonight to talk about things. Happy?" I asked, and Emmett bit his lip. I played with my thumbs, and Emmett just sighed.

"No, I'm not happy. I mean, look at Jasper's face, it's fucked up!" Emmett shouted, and I shushed him.

"Quiet...Anthony is sleeping, and I know his face is messed up, but I want to work things out for our family...please Emmett. Support me on this." I begged, and he just stared at me with a blank expression. Before I knew it Emmett had Edward by his collar, and got in his face. I grabbed Emmett by the back of his shirt, and tried pulling him off, but with no success.

"Listen pal, I don't want to see my sister hurt again...so if _anything,_ and I do mean _anything_, goes wrong...your face won't be recognizable in the morning. Got it?" Emmett asked, spitting on Edwards face. Edward wiped it away, and gulped while nodding slowly.

"Y-yes." he stuttered, and Emmett smirked.

"Good...you do everything right tonight. You pull out her chair, you open her car door, you pay for dinner, you don't look at any other girls...be perfect...because if your not, what's going to happen?" Emmett asked rudely, and Edward took a shaky breath.

"Y-you're going t-to break m-m-my f-face." Edward said nervously, and Emmett nodded before pushing him away roughly. Edward quickly caught his balance, and fixed his collar. I frowned, and slapped Emmett hard on the arm.

"What Bella?" Emmett asked, and I just shook my head, pushing Emmett towards his Jeep.

"Nothing Emmett...just...leave, and I'll see you tomorrow." I mumbled, and Emmett sighed opening his car door, and hoping inside. He looked at me sad before starting his engine, and pulling out of the driveway, and off to god knows where. I sighed in relief as I turned around and looked at Edward, and Jasper. They were awkwardly watching me with both of their hands in their pockets. I bit my lip, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Jasper, maybe you should go home, and put Anthony in bed?" I asked sweetly, and he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll do that." he whispered, and pulled me in a hug. I thought I heard a growl from the side of me, but I shook it off. I hugged Jasper back, and smiled.

"Be safe." he whispered, and I nodded.

"I promise...drive safe, and call me when you get home. Love you guys." I told him, kissing him on his cheek and watching him get in his car. He started the engine, and smiled at me before driving away. I watched as the car got smaller in the distance, and sighed. I felt two strong arms pull me into a hug from behind. I smiled, and turned my head to see Edward standing behind me. He smiled me his breath taking smile, and kissed his chin quickly before pulling away.

"Sorry about all..._that._" I said with a funny expression, and Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's fine Bella. When did Emmett come into town? You could have warned me he was here." Edward said, and I frowned.

"What do you think I've been trying to do all hour? He can't take a freaking hint! I told him to leave probably five-hundred times, but he wouldn't. He came into town to surprise me...i didn't even know he was coming." I said, biting my lip and Edward just stared at me with a blank expression. I became worried, but he finally cracked a smile.

"It's fine Bella, I understand. Emmett can be a little unusual sometimes...um, does he know about..._us?"_ he asked awkwardly, referring to the cheating. I nodded slowly, and Edward just nodded.

"Oh...well, let's just cut to the chase, and get this night started. Bella, you looked beautiful tonight." Edward whispered in my ear, and I blushed as red as a tomato. He chuckled, and set his hands on my hips. They fit perfectly like we were meant to stay like that forever. I set my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Thank you...you look great Edward. Very hot." I complimented with a wink, and I felt him gulp loudly, and nod. I laughed and he just rolled his eyes. Edward grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards his Volvo. He opened my door for me, and I smirked.

"Still a gentlemen I see." I teased, sitting down. Edward smirked.

"Nah, I just don't want Emmett to kick my ass." he winked, and I laughed. He then shut my car door, and ran over to his side and got in. I buckled my seat belt quickly, and he was already on the road by the time I finished. His seat belt was already on, and he looked like he was in deep thought. I smiled small as I looked out the window, and grabbed my seat tightly. Edward was going about eighty mile per hour. He always drove fast, and I was never use to it. Of course, when Anthony was with us he would drive slow...and I do wish Anthony was with us now. He was driving like crazy!

"Edward...c-could you slow down a little bit?" I asked nervously, and he chuckled, slowing down to sixty. I quickly thanked him, and smoothed the wrinkles in my dress.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious, and Edward just smirked at me before looking back at the road.

"That's a surprise." he said, and I groaned. I hated surprises, and he knows that.

"Please tell me." I whispered, faking sadness. Edward's eyes softened, but he just shook his head and looked away. I frowned.

"Oh Edward?" I asked sexy, trailing my finger in his leg. His face went pale when I leaned over and kissed his neck. I licked his ear, and whispered, " Please tell me where we're going." I begged, and he gulped.

"Fine...we're going...to somewhere you'll love. Now please sit down, I don't want to crash." Edward said dull, and I pouted. Edward sighed in frustration, and played with the radio. He then settled for the classical channel, and I quietly listened to the music as I set my head on the window. I watched as Edward pulled over. My eyebrows furrowed...i tried to say something, but he put his finger on my lips cutting me off. I just stared at him, and he held up a black bandana. I was even more confused now.

"It's a blindfold." Edward said simply, and I just gave him a "what the hell" look. He chuckled, and made me turn around in my seat. He then blindfolded me, and I sighed.

"Edward, what's all this?" I asked, and he laughed. I heard him start driving again.

"Well...we missed our dinner reservations, so I'm going to skip dinner, and take you to what I had planned afterward. I want it to be a surprise, so I'm blindfolding you." he told me, and I bit my lip nodding. I didn't know if he saw me nod, but I didn't care.

"Alright...just curious, but where were you going to take me for dinner?" I asked, and played with my fingers. I heard Edward's light breathing, and the sounds of classical music.

"I had reservations for _Le Bella Itailia."_ he told me, and I smiled.

"Like on our first date." I whispered, thinking nobody would hear me, but Edward did.

"Yeah...that was the plan. Maybe next time." he said, and I smiled at that. Next time. Did that mean Edward wanted to go out with me again? Sure...I'm still his wife, but it felt good to know that he still wanted me.

"Yeah...maybe." I whispered, and laid my head back on the head rest connected to the seat. I licked my lips, and grabbed the door gently. I felt the car slow down, and the engine shut off. I didn't hear the music anymore, but I did hear Edward get out of the car. I was about to scream at him, telling him to get me, but he was at my side, helping me out of the car in seconds.

"Careful Edward, I'm in heels." I whispered with a light voice. Edward groaned as he closed the car door, and led me off to some direction. I almost tripped, but Edward quickly caught me. I thanked him, and he sighed.

"This isn't working...here, I'll carry you." he said, and before I could protest I was in his arms. I laughed as Edward ran through the forest. I was blindfolded so I couldn't tell how fast he was running, but it seemed pretty fast. I smacked his chest, and he chuckled as he finally stopped, and set me on my feet gently. I heard Edward's heavy breathing, and I bit my lip.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" I asked impatiently, and Edward chuckled. I felt as he untied the blindfold. It then fell to my feet, and I adjusted my eyes. Once they were settled to the lighting, I gasped. It was so beautiful. Edward had set up a blue plaid blanket on the middle of our meadow. It was surrounded by sparkling lights, and red roses. I felt tears fill my eyes, and my jaw dropped.

"Oh Edward...it's so beautiful...thank you." I whispered, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back with a laughed, and kissed my cheek.

"Your welcome Bella, love. I'm glad you like it." he whispered, and I smiled. I quickly wiped the tears away, and pulled out of the hug. Edward smiled at me, and pulled me towards the blanket. I carefully watched where I was stepping, and sat down on the blanket. I watched as Edward pulled a small basket out of a bush, and I laughed.

He sat down next to me, and opened the basket. He then pulled out various bowls or food, and bottle of wine. I smiled, and he then did something inside the basket, and I heard Debussy play. I smiled even bigger, and Edward smirked. He then grabbed a bowl, and opened the lid. I saw about ten chocolate covered strawberries. I licked my lips...they were one of my favorite foods.

"I'm sorry, I thought we'd have dinner so I didn't bring much to eat besides desserts." he said sweetly, and I nodded.

"It's fine, I understand. Besides...i wasn't that hungry anyways." I told him, and he smirked. I watched as he grabbed two wine glasses out of the basket, and pouring me some red wine. He handed me the glass, and we clinked our glasses together. I took a sip, and felt my lips form a smile on the rim of the glass. I carefully set my glass down on the blanket, trying to balance it, but failed. Edward chuckled, and pulled out a small plate. I looked at him confused, and he just smirked while grabbing my glass, and setting it on the plate. I blushed, and looked at my hands.

"would you like a chocolate covered strawberry?" Edward asked sweetly, and I nodded. I was about to grab one, when Edward smacked my hand away. I frowned, but smiled when grabbed one, and set it by my lips. I slowly took a bite, moaning at the taste. I heard Edward growl as he gulped. I licked my lips slowly, and smiled.

"That's good." I whispered, taking a sip of my wine. Edward took a bite of a strawberry, and sipped his wine as well. I set my glass down, and sighed.

"I don't want to ruin the night, but lets talk." I whispered, and Edward nodded. He took a big gulp of his wine, and looked at me. He stopped the music, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Alright...let's talk." he said, and I nodded.

"We can't keep doing this. I can't keep staying at Rose's. I don't have any money to help with the bills or anything, and I feel like a burden. Anthony sleeps on a couch almost every night, and I don't like him being uncomfortable because I can't get over my feelings." I started, and Edward looked at his feet. He looked at me, and opened and closed his mouth many times before speaking.

"You can come home Bella. Nobody is stopping you besides yourself. I understand you can't trust me, but we have to try. You're refusing to let me in, and it's killing me." he said painfully, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I felt the tears sting in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"I know Edward, but it's not easy to let somebody in who..._hurt_ you. Edward it kills me to know you betrayed my trust, and slept with somebody else." I whispered, and Edward hung his head in shame.

"I know Bella...but you have to understand I was hurt. I thought you didn't want me, that you were planning on divorcing me anyways." he whispered, and my jaw dropped.

"Then why didn't you talk to me Edward?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I don't know, honestly I don't. I wasn't thinking." he mumbled.

"You have to stop using that excuse Edward, I know something was going through your mind that day. Weather you were thinking about me, or Lauren...it doesn't matter, but you were thinking of something." I gritted, and he nodded.

"You're right...i was thinking, but not about how it was going to affect my family. All I thought about was myself. Honestly...i didn't think I was going to get caught, so I said, what the hell. Whose going to tell Bella? Bella hasn't talked to Lauren since high school, she'll never know...but now I'm dying inside because I made a choice. I had a choice Bella, and I fucked up. I'll admit, I'm a fuck up. I don't deserve what I have, I should be dying alone without the comfort of a woman, but I can't live without you Bella. Everything in the house reminds me of you so much, I hate going home. I go to work, it just reminds me of when I hurt you deeply. I go home, and it reminds me of when I bought all that stuff with you, or when we brought Anthony home for the first time. I go to my Volvo, and it reminds me of when we drove it to our first date, to dinners, to the hospital...all these places. Everything reminds me of you Bella!" he stressed out, and I felt a tear slip out. Edward looked at me pained, and wiped it away with his thumb. I licked my lips, and took a deep breath.

"Edward...I-I don't know what to do. I want to go home, I do...but I'm afraid that if I do you'll just cheat again." I whispered honestly, and he looked like he was on the urge of tears. He licked his lips, and scratched his nose.

"I know Bella, and I understand, but trust me Bella when I tell you I've learned from my mistakes." he begged, and I shook my head.

"I don't know if I can...i have to think." I whispered, and he nodded.

"I understand...take your time Bella." he whispers, and I smiled. Edward ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. I watched him grabbed a container, and take off the lid revealing what looked like chocolate cake.

"How about we put our differences aside for a moment, and enjoy some German chocolate cake?" Edward asked, and I nodded with a smile.

"Sure. I love chocolate cake!" I gushed, and Edward laughed. He scooped up a bite, and brought it to my lips. I took the bit, and moaned at the chocolatey goodness. I licked the frosting off my lips, and smirked. Edward took a bite, and chewed slowly.

Edward looked like he was thinking hard, and I looked at him with confusion.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked softly, and he looked at me with a blank expression.

"Remember when you left...how you said that I fucked Lauren bent over on our bed?" he asked dull, and I nodded.

"Y-yeah. Why?" I asked, and he licked his lips.

"I only fucked Lauren that one time...and it was in my office. You know that, why would you say I fucked her over our bed?" he asked, and I shrugged, sipping my wine.

"I didn't know you only fucked her that one time until the night at the club. I just figured you fucked her in our bed when I was at work or something. Plus I was hurt, and thought I'd use it to defend myself. Obviously, it didn't help." I mumbled, and Edward cupped my cheek, making me look at him. He has a hurt look in his eyes, and I just looked at him with a blank expression on my face.

"Bella, I never had sex with anybody besides you in our bed, and I never will. That's _our_ bed...I'll only make love to you in our bed." he whispered, and I smiled small, and looked at my hands.

"Thanks." I whispered lamely, and took a bite of cake. I grabbed a strawberry, and took a small bit, and set it back down. I chewed slowly, and looked at Edward. He was concentrating on his food. I bit my lip, and looked at him under my lashes.

"Edward? When I called you a few nights ago, and a girl...Jacky, I think her name was, answered the phone...why was she there? And why didn't _you _answer?"I whispered, and Edward sighed.

"Bella, I tried telling you that _Janet _wasn't there to _please_ me, or for me to have sex with...she was a chef." he said, and I was confused.

"A chef?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, Bella. A chef. I know it sounds lame, but I have no idea how to cook, and I missed having a home cooked meal every once in a while. I was constantly eating frozen pizza, microwavable foods, fast food, and it wasn't good for me. So I hired Janet. I was constantly working since you left, so I could easily afford it. When she told me you called, the first thing I thought was that you were going to get the wrong impression...and I was right. I called you, and you didn't give me a chance to explain. After you hung up the phone, I was heart broken. I downed a few shots of Jack, and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I just wanted to roll over, and rot. I'm nothing without you Bella. _Nothing." _he said painfully, and I looked at my shoes. I felt so stupid.

"I'm such an idiot." I muttered, and Edward shook his head, and grabbed my chin softly. He looked at me with loving eyes, and I bit my lip.

"No, Bella...you're not. I disobeyed your trust, and I understand if you got the wrong impression." he whispered, and I nodded slowly, staring into his eyes. Before I knew it we were leaning towards each other, and Edward's lips were on mine. They were so soft, and warm. They fit with mine like two puzzle pieces. I moaned as I grabbed the back of his head, and he pulled me onto his lap. I gripped his hair tightly and felt Edward's tongue trace my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I gladly accepted, and I felt his tongue massage mine. I moaned, and pulled away for air for a quick second, but was kissing him again quickly. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we finally pulled away, gasping for air. Edward rested his hands on my hips, and his head on my neck. I sighed, and ruffled his hair. He kissed my neck, and I smiled.

"I miss you Bella." he whispered, and looked at the ground behind him. I felt like crying, but refused to.

"I know you do, and I miss you too Edward. Trust me, I do...but I don't want to make the wrong decision." I whispered, and he nodded in my neck.

"I know Bella." he whispered, and smiled. I pulled back, and kissed him sweetly. I rested my forehead on his, and looked him in the eyes. He was smiling, and pulled me closer. He hugged me tightly, and I laughed.

"Whats with all the hugging, and kisses?" I joked, and he...smelled me?

"I want this moment to last forever...so I'm making it remember-able." he whispered, and I smiled. I slid off his lap, and I laid on my back, looking at the stars. Edward moved the plates, and food, and laid close to me. He pulled me into his arms, and we stared at the sky.

"There's the big dipper." I whispered, pointing on the side of me. Edward chuckled, and I smiled.

"Yeah...there it is. Oh, and there's Orion's belt." he whispered, pointing on the other side of me. I smiled, and nodded. We sat there for a few minutes, looking at the sky when I saw something fly across the sky. A shooting star.

"A shoot star. Make a wish." Edward whispered, and I nodded. I closed my eyes, and mentally made my wish. My wish was too have everything go back to the way it was before I found out Edward cheated on me.

"Did you make a wish?" Edward asked, and I nodded. I looked up at him, and he looked at me.

"Did you?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I did." he whispered.

"What did you wish for?" I asked, and he laughed.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." he said, tapping my nose with his finger. I laughed, and shrugged. I laid my head on Edward's chest, and sighed. I felt my eyes get heavy, but I refused to fall asleep. Edward saw me struggling to stay awake, and smiled at me.

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll see you in the morning." he whispered, and I let my eyes win. I heard Edward speaking, and said something like, "Goodnight love, I love you." then the darkness took over me, and I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review...sorry i re wrote it cuz i didn't like how i made Jasper sound...sorry. ;p<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Forgivable

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-<strong>

my eyes slowly fluttered open, and I observed my surroundings. It was the same softly decorated bedroom I had left weeks ago. _My _bedroom. Not at Rose's, or Jasper's...or even Alice's house. I was in mine, and Edward's bedroom, we shared for so many nights. The nights I would get cold, and he'd pull me close. The nights were he would hold me tightly against his chest, and I felt his breath on my neck. Those nights were...he'd tell me how much he'd love me, and kiss me tenderly before sending me off to a sweet sleep. I miss those days.

I sat up straight, stretching my arms above my arm, and yawning. I wasn't in my dress or heels anymore. I was in Edward's old baseball shirt, and a pair of basketball shorts. They were extremely baggy, but very comfortable. Wait...i fell asleep, that only mean...Edward_changed me last night! _Shit, he probably raped me with his eyes. Sure, I'm still his wife, and I love him...but after everything That's gone on...i don't feel comfortable with him dressing me.

I suddenly felt very naked, even though I was fully clothed and nobody was around. I felt on display for some reason, knowing Edward must have changed me. Stop Bella! You're being stupid. He's your husband! You love him. You had a child with him! Relax!

I sighed, and bit the nail on my thumb as I stretched my legs before walking into the living room. I was greeted with the smell of my favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and crispy bacon. Mm, it's like an orgasm in my nose.

Edward was standing behind the stove, scrambling eggs. He still hadn't noticed me, so I just took a seat in a chair at the dinning room table. I could see him from afar, and he looked adorable. He was wearing a white wife beater, and a pair of black sweat pants. Could he look _anymore_...adorable, cute...hot? Damn, I'm acting as if its a school crush, and I've been married to him for almost six years!

I finally got tired of just watching him, so I walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He gently jumped, and relaxed when he saw that it was me. He smiled, and I rested my head on his back.

"Hey. Good morning, love. I've made your favorite breakfast. It'll be done in a sec." he told me, over his shoulder. I kissed his back softly, and smiled big into his back. I squeezed him tightly before pulling away. I heard him groan quietly, and I chuckled. I sat down at the table, and he gracefully came over with a pan full of eggs. He carefully scraped a few on my plate, and a few on his own. I smiled, and he placed one pancake on my plate, and drenched it in blueberry syrup, and a scoop of butter. He then place two strips of bacon on my plate, and poured me a glass of chocolate milk. I moaned as I smelt the food in front of me. I quickly took a bite of my pancake, and moaned even louder. Edward just stared at me, jaw dropped in lust. I looked at him confused, and he just shrugged.

I just ignored it, and quickly finished my food. After I was full, I only had half a pancake, a strip of bacon, and a bite of eggs left on my plate. My milk was gone, and my stomach was full. Edward just smiled at me as he finished off his eggs. His plate was empty, of course. He picked up my plate, and his and began cleaning them in the sink.

"Edward, please. You cooked, I should be cleaning." I protested, trying to take the dishes away. He gently pushed me away, and smiled sweetly at me as I frowned.

"No, Bella. You already do too much, besides...I've been a huge screw up lately. Let me do this." he begged, and I still refused. Edward groaned.

"Bella! Please!" he said louder, and I just stared at him in shock. His eyes lightened up, and I bit my lip.

"Alright. Fine. But next time, I swear I'm cleaning!" I argued, and he chuckled loudly as he set the freshly rinsed dishes in the dish washer.

"if you say so." that caused me to frown. I knew he just said it to get rid of me, but I didn't feel like arguing. We were finally getting along, and I didn't want this to end. The sweet talk, the gestures...it was so..._perfect. _I miss this Edward. So much.

"So um...how did I get into these clothes?" I asked casually, and Edward have me a sheepish look.

"I uh...changed you. I hope you don't mind. You just looked so uncomfortable in your dress, and I wanted you to sleep peacefully, so I uh...changed you into some of my old clothes. I kept your under garments on, of course, and I quickly changed you. Please, don't be mad at me. I just trying to make it a peaceful sleep. Shit, I shouldn't have changed you, I'm sorry. I just..." I cut him off from rambling by pressing my lips to his. I wasn't think when I did it, and sure didn't regret it. It was one of the best kisses so far. His lips were so warm, and soft. I never wanted to pull away. When I did, I missed them on mine.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'm not mad. At first I was a little uncomfortable about it...but it's fine, really. You're my husband, and I trust you. Sure, these past few were rocky, but we can get through this. Really, we can. Well...we can _try. _I _want _to try, Edward. I'm tired of feeling alone, and scared to come home because I'm worried that you'll move onto somebody else like you should." I whispered, and Edward just stared at me, confused. He cupped my cheek in his palm, and looked at me lovingly.

"Oh, Bella. Sweet, sweet Bella. You're so..._selfless. _You put _my _feelings before you're own, when in reality...you shouldn't even give me the time of day. I've _fucked _up. Badly. So badly, I'm surprised you're standing here right now. Bella...I love you, and I'll never stop. You, and Anthony are the _best _thing That's ever happened to me. I want to get through this too. It kills me, trying to reach for you when I lay in bed, and knowing that you're probably cold, and alone in a bed at Rose's. I remember how you'd get so cold in bed, even when you have two blankets covering you. God, you're adorable." he said sweetly, and I smiled big, looking at him under my lashes.

"Edward...I miss you" I admitted, and he smiled, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I miss you too, Bella. So much." he whispered, grabbing my hand, and kissing the palm of my hand. I smiled.

"Remember on our wedding day? You couldn't see the bride, because it was bad luck...so you wrote me a note, and slipped it under the door." I whispered, chuckling. Edward smiled big, and I bit my lip.

"yeah, I remember. I couldn't spend another second without talking to you...and that was the only way I could." he whispered, and I laughed into his chest.

"I still have that letter." I whispered, and Edward nodded.

"Why?"

"because, it's important to me. It showed me how much you truly loved me." I whispered, and Edward sighed.

"I'll always loved you, Bella. _You have my heart, so please take good care of it."_ he whispered, quoting his letter. I smiled as I remembered when I got the letter.

_**Flashback**_

_I was extremely nervous, and anxious. I was getting married to the love of my life, Edward Cullen in less then ten minutes. In five minutes, I won't be Isabella Swan, the shy, geeky girl everybody picked on in high school. I'll be Isabella Cullen, the shy, geeky girl, that was in love with the man everybody wanted as their husband. I was lucky enough to snag Edward. He was perfect, in every way. _

"_Bella, stop pacing! You'll see Edward in less than ten minutes!" Rose complained, and I threw my hands up in the air. _

"_Well, I haven't seen him in __**three **__days, what do you expect? Me to be all happy, and cheerful that I haven't even spoken to my fiancee in seventy-two hours?" I shouted, and Rose sighed._

"_I know Bella. And I understand, really...i do. But at least calm down...I'm going to go check on the boys." she told me, before leaving. I then began hyperventilating, and taking deep breaths. I checked myself in the mirror once more, making sure my outfit was perfect. There was a small knock on the door. I went to open it, but something was causing it to not open. I began tugging, and pulling when a piece of paper was slipping under the door. I picked it up, and my eyes watered as I read the note. _

_**Dear Bella Swan (Soon to be Cullen),**_

_**Rose demanded that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but the suspense was killing me. I'm not asking to see you, but I at least want to talk to you! Emmett took away my phone, and thought that this was the only way. I've written this letter to let you know that I have no regrets on today. I'm one hundred percent, ready to go through with this, and make you Mrs. Isabella Cullen. God, Isabella Cullen. I love saying that. **_

_**I love you, Bella. My heart aches for you, just hearing your name. You're my heart, my soul, my world...my everything. I promise to try my best at being a wonderful husband, and hopefully you won't regret today. I'll understand if you have regrets, and want to cancel the wedding. It'll break my heart, but I'll be okay with it. I just want you to be happy, and if canceling will make you happy, then do it. I just want your happiness. **_

_**After we say our vows, everything that is mine...is yours. My house, my money, my car, my attention, and most importantly...my heart. Bella, I'm giving you my heart, so please take good care of it. **_

_**I love you, so much. **_

_**Love, you're soon to be husband,**_

_**Edward. XOXO**_

_my eyes watered as I quickly grabbed a pen and paper off the desk, and wrote a small note. _

_**Dear my loving Fiancee, **_

_**of course I don't have any regrets. I want to get married to you, today, and have little Edward cull ens running around our dream house. I want to die old with you Edward, and know that I've done my best being a loving wife, and possibly a loving mother. You're my everything Edward. **_

_**I'm not very good at writing stuff like this, but I want you to know that you have my heart as well. It might be a little damaged, and torn up, but it still works and beats just for you. **_

_**Just promise me one thing.**_

_**You'll never love another girl besides me?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Bella Cullen. XXX**_

_I quickly slipped my pen, and paper under the door. I heard Edward chuckled, and choke on a sob as he shoved the paper back under._

_**I can't promise you that. **_

_My heart stopped, and I wrote quickly. _

_**Why not? **_

_A tear fell on the paper as I slipped it back under._

_**Because the other girl I love, will be with us in a few years. She's going to look just like you, and call you mommy. **_

_**Please, don't cry love...you know I hate it when you cry.**_

_I smiled as I finished my letter._

_**I love you, Edward. You have my heart, so please don't break it. XXX**_

_**End of flashback**_

"I want you too see Anthony today." I whispered, and Edward froze.

"you sure?" he asked, sweetly. I smiled big, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm very sure. He misses you. He never stops talking about you."

"Really?" he asked, excited. I chuckled.

"yes, you're his inspiration Edward." I whispered, kissing him softly.

"Fuck, Bella...I'm sorry for everything." he whispered against my lips.

"it's forgivable. I'm starting to forgive you a little more, everyday." I whispered before kissing him deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Good, or bad? Review. -madi<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Love

**Broken**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-<strong>

Edward, and I were still wrapped up in each others arms. We weren't talking, moving, or doing anything for that matter except breathing. Edward rubbed my arm with his right hand, and held his other one wrapped around my waist, and resting on my hip. I gripped his shirt tightly, and sighed. I tried pulling away, but Edward's grip got tighter. I quietly groaned.

"Edward...I have to go home. It isn't fair to Jasper, having to watch him all day." I explained, and he sighed into the top of my head.

"Alright, yeah. I understand. Just uh...let me get dressed, and I'll take you home." he kissed the top of my head, and walking into our bedroom. Wait..._our, _bedroom? No, Bella. It's just _his_ bedroom. You're staying at Rose's, and have a nice bedroom there. A big, empty, cold..._lonely _bedroom. Nobody to lay next to me at night, and hold me when I'm cold. Nobody to sit at the desk at night, concentrating on their work. Nobody to...tell me they love me every morning, or comfort me when I wake up crying. _Damn,_ I'm a mess.

Before I knew it, Edward was coming out the bedroom. He was wearing a white V-neck T-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black vans. The shirt was tight against his chest, showing off the lines of his ab muscles, and the dent of his bellybutton. He looked...well, _hot. _

Edward smirked, and crossed his arms. _Shit, I'm caught. _

"What'cha doin?" he asked softly, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Just...enjoying the _sights._" I smirked, and I saw Edward's Adam's apple move as he gulped.

"Uh, uh...L-Let's G-G-Go." he stuttered, awkwardly. I nodded, and grabbed his hand pulling him outside towards his car. I felt the spark between us as our skin touched. Edward gently flinched when he touched, telling me he felt it as well.

Edward let go of my hand, and walked towards the passenger side. He kindly opened my door me for. I smiled, and quietly thanked him. Edward ran over to his side, and hopped in. we were now on the road, driving over to Rose's. The car was silent. A comfortable silent. I rested my head on the window as I listened to the quiet sounds of Edward's breathing. We stopped at a red light, and Edward turned to me.

"You're awfully quiet. Should I be worried?" he asked concerned, and I chuckled. I shook my head, and shrugged.

"No...nothing bad. Just thinking." the light turned green, and we were off.

"Penny for you're thoughts?" he offered.

"No, it'll waste your penny. Nothing special. Just about Anthony, what I'm going to wear. That kind of stuff." I lied. I knew Edward could tell I wasn't telling him the truth. I was a terrible liar, and whenever I lied to him, he'd frown, or run his fingers through his hair. Like he was doing now. Usually he'd argue with me until I gave in, and him the truth...but he didn't.

"So...what h-have you've been doing? You know...since I...left." I whispered slowed, and shrugged as he turned the car left.

"Nothing really. Been eating a lot of TV dinners lately, and oh! I've been going to therapy." he said proudly, and I smiled.

"Really? That's great. Has it been helping?" I asked sincerely. Edward smiled small, and looked like he was in pain. I instantly felt guilty.

"Yeah, kind of. I've been able to control my anger." he whispered, and I smiled sad.

"That's really great, Edward." I complimented, and he blushed slightly.

"Thanks. It means a lot. Really...it does." he whispered, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. I smiled big, and blushed.

"You're welcome. And I'm glad. It's good to know that you're trying. It's not something anybody would do just to save a marriage, and I'm glad you did it. It's good to know you're trying for Anthony." I whispered, and Edward frowned hard.

"Bella. I didn't do this _just _for Anthony. I did this for us. I _want to_ save our marriage." he said painfully, and I bit my lip.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't know. I just thought that...never mind, it was stupid. I mean...I just assumed because I yelled at you about Anthony missing you, and...yeah." I got out, and Edward smiled.

"I love you." he whispered, looking at me sincerely.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered as we pulled up to Rose's house. I sighed, and unbuckled my seat belt. Edward smile at me, and I kissed his cheek gently.

"Bye...I'll call you about plans with Anthony this afternoon?" I offered, and he smiled big.

"Yeah...sure, call me on my cell phone. I have to finish up a few things before we go, but I can make it. Just ring me." he smiled, and I nodded.

"Mmkay. Bye." I whispered before hopping out. I missed us. A lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to just make a lot of short chapters. It's faster, and I can update everyday. Review. <strong>


End file.
